Back to the Start
by Mazi77
Summary: How I envisage the continuation of the season 3 finale. If I get enough response and good feedback I will continue writing. I know it is a bit eclectic but IF I do continue then each part will play out.
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Start

A/N: This story starts from the moments after Delphine left Cosima. I'm sorry if I cause there to be too many feels but I wanted to write in the perspective of how it would feel to find the person you love more than the world in Delphine's situation and Cosima's struggle to find out who was behind the shooting. I do hope that you enjoy reading this and the next chapter will be uploading depending on the reviews I get and the views.

Cosima was till stood outside Bubbles watching Delphine's car go off into the distance. Her phone vibrating in her pocket. The tears falling freely from her. After what felt like forever a gentle voice shook her out of the stupor she was in.

"Hey Cos you coming ba...Oh God what's happened?" Felix asked concern etched over his face.

"S...s...she's gone and it's all my fault!" Cosima sobbed.

"Who's gone? Shay?" Questioned her friend and confidant.

"No Del...Delphine." The tears coming more freely.

"OK Cos I thought you were with Shay, what does Delphine have to do with all this, and why does it bother you what she does?" Asked Felix confused.

"Because I..I..I..I love her!"

"Yeah but don't for get that she hurt you."

"No Felix this was different. We were different. This felt like a final goodbye like I will never see her again, but I don't think she wanted it this way."

Felix looked at his friend and he felt a lump in his throat. The last time he saw Cosima this broken was when Delphine had broken things off with her, and my God he didn't think she could go back to that place. Seeing Cosima like this had proved him wrong.

"Well Cos, if this is so important to you why don't you go and find her and find out what's going on. Both you and I know there are only two places she would have gone. Her apartment or to DYAD."

"What if she is at neither Fee?"

"You will know for sure then won't you sweetheart?" He sighed and pulled her into a hug. Cosima wiped her face and tried to calm herself.

"Can I use your car Fee?"

"Sure just no make out sessions in it when you get your girl. The smell of lesbians is a bitch to get rid of." He laughed.

"Fee your the best!" Cosima said as she hugged him tight

"Well duh!"

Cosima took the keys and got in the Land Rover and made her way to Delphine's apartment. She thought she may as well try there first.

Coming up to the small apartment block she looked around trying to work out if she was on the right side of the building for the underground parking. She spotted the entrance and made her way over to it. She stopped suddenly as a silver Audi came speeding out nearly hitting the Land Rover.

"FUCK! What the hell?" Screamed Cosima at the speeding car.

Ringing Cosima's number again Shay played with the card that Delphine had given her not an hour before. Her mind was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Delphine had just basically given her blessing for her and Cosima to be together. Pity she hadn't done that before they had split up earlier that day.

Shay felt bad she knew Cosima worked in Science and everything was done under secrecy but she never thought that Cosima would have been so secretive about herself.

Looking at the 'code' written on the card she was put through to Cosima's answer phone.

"Hey Cosima it's Shay, can you ring me when you get this I think we need to talk. Call me please."

Hanging up she looked again at the digits on the card 324B21 "What does this mean?" She asked herself before putting the card on the side next to her phone.

"Hey Fee where's Cos?" Shouted Sarah over the noise of everyone else in the shop.

Helena was dancing with Donnie, Alison was deep in conversation with Art and Mrs S. Scot had left when Cosima had, making an excuse.

Felix beckoned her over and they went into the quiet back room where he explained what had happened.

"What the hell Fee, you let her go...Christ you know that it's the neolutionists behind all this is. Now Cos is in danger. I think that Delphine was protecting her. Shiite we need to go find her before it's too late."

"GUYS. GUYS. Me and Fee are just stepping out for a while to go and check on Cos. We will be back soon OK." Sarah shouted over the noise as she and Felix ran out to the people carrier parked behind the shop.

"I'm so sorry Sarah. I thought I was helping her."

"Fee I know. Let's just find her OK?"

*

*

Cosima drove slowly into the parking lot. She hated driving at the best of times but it was worse when it was in enclosed spaces. She parked in the first space she could find and got out. She walked round looking for Delphine's car. She stopped she thought that she heard someone gasping. She looked around. She couldn't see anything. Again she heard the gasp and she followed the noise. She came to the bonnet of a white BMW and the gasp was clearer but now it was gurgled. Slowly she walked round the side of the car. She approached the trunk of the car and she saw the feet first, just a tiny movement in them.

Taking a deep breath and feeling like there was a heavy weight round her heart Cosima moved forward some more. She saw the top of Delphine's head slumped down. Then everything felt as if it was in slow motion as she moved round to see the sight of Delphine bleeding everywhere, her eyes barely open, blood starting to form in her mouth.

"No, no, no Delphine this cannot be happening. No no no please Delphine it's me it's Cosima."

"Cosi...ma."

Cosima barely heard this. The tears were streaming down her face. She took her phone out of her pocket she had to call someone. All that was on the screen was Shay's number flashing away. She reached for Delphine's bag and pulled out her phone and dialled Sarah's number. Placing the phone on the floor and turning on speaker phone the ringing tone started.

"Delphine you OK?" came Sarah's voice as she picked up.

"Sarah it's me. I'm at Delphine's apartment in the garage, she's been shot. It's bad." Cosima crying as she tries to talk.

"Cos we are 2 minutes away. Get somewhere safe OK." Sarah shouted down the phone trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"No I'm not leaving Delphine."

"Cosima don't be stupid get yourself safe before you get yourself shot too!"

"NO! I am not leaving her."

"Cos we are on the street now. Where about are you? What cars are near you?"

"Sarah, a white BMW."

Cosima had lay Delphine down and had gotten her in the recovery position and was sat behind her blood everywhere. Her mind couldn't focus properly she knew she had to stop the bleeding but there was just so much blood. Her hands slipping each time she tried to apply pressure and the bullet had gone straight through Delphine and the wound was so big there was no way she could cover it all.

Brakes came screeching next to her and Cosima looked up. No colour in her face at all.

"Fu..."

"Fee press on the wound at the front!" Cosima shouted.

"Sarah take off your jumper. I need to try and cover the back. Then look in any car and find something plastic like a bag. Maybe we can wrap it round her to keep stuff in place."

Felix was gagging at the sight of so much blood. Sarah did as she was told. Cosima began talking to Delphine, not sure if she would hear as she was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Hey Delphine, do you remember when we first met? You were crying on the phone speaking French? I was like whoa that girl is hot! I was so attracted to you. I knew straight away that you were my monitor but I didn't care. I had fallen for you straight away." Cosima took Delphine's hand and held it next to her cheek like Delphine had done with hers so many times.

"I didn't care that you had lied to me in the end because the first time you kissed me I knew that you loved me too. I never stopped loving you Delphine. I came back for you. Please don't leave me now. Please don't go." She couldn't continue the sobs had taken over.

She kissed Delphine's hand before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Cos... I couldn't find any plastic but I found some rope so I am going to tie everything in place. We need to get her out of here it's not safe."

Cosima nodded.

"I'm gunna ring Art, get him to meet us at the Loft. We need a Dr though or someone who knows about bullet wounds. We can't risk going to a hospital."

"Mark."

"What was that Fee?"

"Sarah call Mark. He was in the Military he will know how to treat gunshots."


	2. Chapter 2

BTTS Part 2

Mark was lay in the room with Gracie when his phone rang.

"Don't answer it Mark!" Begged Gracie. She was still tending to the wounds on Marks face from him going to help Sarah and the sisters.

"Gracie, I know you don't want me to leave your side and Lord knows I don't want to either but I know I have to answer this. Even if it is to say No OK?" Mark explained.

Gracie nodded, since she had found out that they had only a few months together she wanted to make every minute matter. She didn't want him coming home in that state ever again. She picked up the phone and handed it to her husband. Mark swiped the screen and answered cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Mark we need your help. Oh by the by it's Felix"

"I am not going to help you if I end up in the same way I did before!" Mark replied forcefully.

"No, No, No it's nothing to do with Virginia this time. We need your Military expertise. Help us treat a gunshot wound please. I wouldn't ask but we have to keep this off the radar." Felix explained.

Gracie was shaking her head and mouthing No don't do it. Mark took a deep breath before answering.

"Felix, IF I chose to help you one last time what do I get out of it..."

"Mark get your arse down to Fee's loft and just help us and we can discuss the fine points of costs later. This is a matter of death here. If Delphine dies then how the hell are we going to find us the cure eh." Sarah shouted down the phone.

Sarah's last few words hit a nerve with Mark. He knew that if they found the cure for Leda then they could find a cure for him. He looked over at Gracie and he could see that she was thinking exactly the same thing. This time she was nodding towards him.

"OK send me the address and I will be there as soon as possible." With that he shut off his phone and looked at Gracie again.

"Gracie, thank you!"

"What for?"

"For being so understanding and for loving me."

Gracie hugged Mark as tight as she dared and as his phone let him know a text had been received she let go.

"Go be the hero again. Just don't come back worse than before."

Mark nodded as he got up. "I love you Gracie."

"I love you too Mark."

With that Mark left and made his way to the loft.

"Art we need you at Fee's place now!" Sarah demanded down the phone to Art's Answer phone. She couldn't understand why he wasn't picking up. They had left him with the others at Bubbles, Mrs. S had picked up straight away when they had called her and she was making her way over to the Loft. Maybe Art was with her. Mrs. S had asked her if she knew where Scot was but as far as Sarah knew he was still at Bubbles.

"Cos where is your phone?!" Sarah asked.

Cosima didn't answer, she was to busy reminiscing to Delphine to try and keep her awake.

"COS!" Shouted Sarah.

"WHAT!" shouted the distraught girl.

"Where is your phone. I need to get hold of Scot he may be able to help us with Delphine."

"It's in my coat pocket. I doubt you will be able to make a call or anything because Shay keeps ringing me off the hook."

Sarah literally jumped on her sister to get the phone out of the coat because there was no way in hell it looked like Cosima was letting go of Delphine.

"Hey Delphine do you remember the first time we properly went out?" Cosima paused in the hope that she may get a reply.

"We were talking about your so called relationship that you had broken up? You had planned where we would go so you could see Leekie." Cosima let out a sigh. "Could you not see the disappointment in my face when you brought him to our table. I had so wanted you all to myself. Then when we got back to my apartment it was so nice to have you to myself again. I was so nervous. That's why I kept disappearing. I was giving myself little pep talks. No-one had ever made me feel like this before..."

"COS!" Sarah shouted at her sister. "We're here we need to get her upstairs! You're going to have to let us carry her up."

Cosima kissed Delphine's hand then her face softly before taking her hand away. She was sure that she felt the slightest of grips on her hand. She followed her sister and brother up the stairs not taking her eyes of Delphine at all. She didn't want to look away in case in that split second she went. She didn't like to think of it as dying.

"I'm right here Delphine! Sarah and Fee are just taking you upstairs. You will be safe soon my love." The tears started forming again. She actually thought that Delphine might not make it after all and it scared her to hell. She didn't want to think like that but she had to be realistic at the same time.

"Cos! Open the bloody door will ya Delphine is heavy you know! Considering how much blood she has lost she still weighs a ton!" Sarah barked at Cosima.

Cosima ran round in front of Sarah and Felix and dragged opened the door. The others pushed past her and made their way to Felix's bed. Felix was muttering under his breath.

"It was a bastard getting the smell of Lesbians out of my sheets. It's going to be a fricking nightmare getting blood off everything!"

Cosima couldn't help remembering the conversation between her and Felix.

"I smell Lesbians in my bed."

"I'm not going to apologise for my heart."

She would have to remember this to tell Delphine.

Looking over at Felix's bed Delphine looked so small and delicate lay there. It was like she had shrunk into the mattress. Discarding her coat somewhere in the living room area and made her way up the few steps to the bedroom area. Taking Delphine's hand she knelt down on the floor besides her.

"Now where was I... Oh yeah, when I kept disappearing I was trying to work out how I was going to tell you how much I liked you. The first time I really tried you went out the room. I think you either went for a cigarette or to the bathroom. I remember you walking back in and you stood in front of me, I remember saying 'we both know what this is about' and then I kissed you. You didn't respond at first but then you did just before you pulled away. Then you left. I was heartbroken. I thought I had ruined everything." Cosima stopped talking and gazed at Delphine. Her attention drawn to the mole just under her bottom lip. She gently pressed her finger to it. "I love every mole, freckle scar on your body. I would lie awake and imagine tracing my way round them all. I even imagined that it would spell my name out."

There was a loud bang on the door and Mark and Mrs. S came in the room. Sarah pointed Mark up to the bed and Mrs. S just hugged her. Even though they had come to an uneasy truce they still loved each other as a mother and daughter could. Felix decided he was going to make a joint and called Cosima down to join him.

She didn't want to leave Delphine but she knew Mark would want room to do what he had to do. So she stood up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They were cold, so she checked for a pulse it was still there. Not as strong as usual but still there none the less. Suddenly there was more banging on the front door. Scot's voice shouting to be let in.

"OK guys I have been to get the blood I have got 6 bags so I am hoping that will be enough." he stopped talking as her saw the trail of blood leading up to where Delphine was laying. "OK I need to get to work as soon as. Felix do you have like a big pole or a hook we can use to elevate the bags. We are gonna have to pump her full of Saline and Blood. Also do you have any needles. I have the cannula to put in her arm but I need the needle and syringe to put it in."

"I will see what I can do for you Scot." Said the Englishman.

"Scot, save her please." Cosima whispered tearfully to her friend.

"I will do my best Cos." He replied with one of his large genuine smiles.

Looking at him Cosima couldn't help but feel that there was something that he wasn't telling her. He was normally so squeamish but didn't really bat an eyelid at the sight of all the blood. She decided that it could wait until after everything had been done.

"Scot I'm going out for a smoke. Come and let me know when I can sit with her again."

Scot nodded as he got himself prepared and ready to help Mark with dealing with Delphine.

Cosima went and sat on the roof. She looked up at the stars, watched them disappear behind clouds. Her mind wandered to the day after she kissed Delphine the first time, how she had been so embarrassed that she couldn't go into college for fear of running into her. How she kept looking at the DYAD website to look into the job that Dr. Leekie had offered her. How mid afternoon she had received a text from Delphine.

Enchante Cosima,

Can I come round later please?

D.

Cosima couldn't stop the smile spreading over her face as she read the message about 10 more times before she eventually replied.

Hey Delphine,

I'm bored you wanna come round now instead?

Cosima x

It had felt like forever before Delphine had replied.

Cosima,

I am in class right now but I will come after.

D.

She replied instantly.

Cool :)

Cosima was broken away from her thoughts when Sarah came out to sit with her.

"Hey Cos, you mind?" She asked as she pointed to sit next to her.

Cosima shook her head, Sarah sat next to her and took her hand. Cosima looked at her and could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Shush Sarah it's gonna be OK." She soothed.

"I Know Cos, but I have never been so frightened in my life. I thought she was going to die right there and then. She is the closest thing to a friend we have."

"I know Sarah, you know before she got shipped away she told me she loved me. I told her she had to love all of us, which she agreed to. She sacrificed being with me to keep her end of the bargain and I was such a fucking bitch to her."

"Hey Cos! Don't think that. She understood why you did what you did. We talked about it a little she said it was the hardest thing she has ever had to do letting you go and she regretted it every second after she did. But she did it because she was helping us all to live. She gave everything to keep you safe. She was so happy that you still worked at DYAD because she still got to see you. I know you thought she was being a fuck up about you getting with Shay but she was trying to protect you, she didn't want you getting hurt by anyone like she had hurt you. She never stopped loving you at all. Every move she made was in your best interest, and her getting shot was the ultimate sacrifice to keep you safe."

"She never told me she loved me before she left. She didn't have to. Just the kiss she gave me said it all." Sobbed Cosima.

Both women were crying freely. Suddenly Cosima's phone went off. Sarah pulled it out of her jacket pocket.

"You really need to speak to Shay. Just don't tell her anything about tonight. I think she maybe involved." Sarah said sombrely

Cosima nodded and took the phone from her sister...

A/N well I have figured out why I called it Back To The Start. Cosima is recalling their relationship during the course of the story and each character involved has something to add during the storyline. Over the next few chapters we will learn if Delphine lives or dies and if it is because the bullet wound or another reason. I wanted to take this angle because as the story progresses each part of the relationship will have a significance to the story arc. Please leave reviews and follow if you would like more thank you. I am not going to do an update cycle because I work such crap hours so I will update as often as I can.

Miranda.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Shay looked at her cell on the counter trying to decide if she should try calling Cosima again or just go over to her apartment and talk to her face to face. The words from Delphine echoed in her mind. "Take good care of her"

She was a smart girl but even she couldn't figure out what Delphine had meant. When Delphine had left she had gone to follow but stopped herself because the French woman had looked upset, in fact you she had looked defeated as if she had lost all the fight that she had shown her before.

If Cosima cared for her as much as delphine had said she did then why wasn't she picking up the damn phone! Picking up her car keys and her cell phone without even thinking she left her apartment to go and find some answers.

Scot and Mark were working on Delphine's wound. The bullet had hit her kidney and they had to try and get it out. The kidney was beyond repair. They had managed to deal with the bullet entrance wound and sew it up, they were now calling Felix over to help them turn Delphine over so they could start on the exit wound. Now this would be trickier.

"You need to elevate the right side so it is directly in the light!" Ordered Mark to the 2 other men.

"Not only will it hopefully slow down the blood flow but it should make it easier to make the incision too."

"M..mark?"Stumbled Scot as a huge gush of blood left Delphine's body as they moved her.

"Shit OK we need to pack the wound while we move her, we can't afford to lose any of this blood we have here."

as Scot and Mark worked to pack the wound Felix stood there transfixed by the woman on the bed.

"I am so getting a new bed when this is over."Felix said to himself.

"Hey Nancy boy, we are ready to move her now so get over here." Shouted Mark.

Felix went and took hold of Delphine's head as Mark ordered and they slowly turned her Scot then put some pillows under Delphine's right side so she was at an angle.

"This is where the fun really starts."Mark smiled wryly.

Felix came out from his loft onto the roof and went to his sisters.

"That bloody Mark he is such a prat!" Sulked the man.

Both girls jumped and Cosima looked scared.

"It's OK Cos, we have done the front wound Mark and Scot are now working on the main one now. Mark did say you could go in if you wanted to? I told him that you wouldn't have left given the choice." Felix explained.

"Thanks Fee!" Was all that came from the dread locked girl as she went sprinting back into the warmth of the loft and back to where she belonged, with her Delphine.

Even though Delphine couldn't do anything her brain was working overtime. Going through everything that Cosima was telling her, it made her want to fight. Fight through this excruciating pain and the numbness over taking her body. She started to think about after that first kiss.

She runs out of the apartment, fear, shock and happiness flowing through her body. She had known there was something between her and Cosima but she had not been able to put her finger on it. She had just thought of them as friends, little had she realised that she had been drawn to this amazing woman who she had been tasked with monitoring. She remembers not going home that night because her mind was in a whirl of thoughts and emotions. She had sat in the university library, and just by chance it was the same seat that she had been sat in when Cosima had approached her that time and had said "Hi Delphine, I'm bored."

She remembered the next day Leekie had messaged her to get an update on Cosima, she had explained the situation and that Cosima had made a pass at her. He had basically told her to pursue Cosima to get whatever information she could from her. Delphine had known that she was following her heart rather than her head.

In the far distance she could hear voices but where was her Cosima she had been here and now she wasn't. She wanted to move do something so she would be there but she couldn't. She had to let Cosima know that she was still here, that she was still so in love with her, that she wanted her more than she wanted anything. Suddenly the distinct twang of Cosima's accent filtered through her brain. She was still here. She hadn't gone and left her. She felt herself relax to the sound of her loves voice.

"Hey Delphine. I hear that Mark is doing a good job on fixing you up. Stay strong you can pull through this I will be here when you wake up." Cosima's voice catches as she says this and she gently moves a few strands of hair away from Delphine's face.

"I Love you£ She whispers as she gently kisses Delphine's cheek. Cosima then takes hold of Delphine's hand and gently squeezes it letting her know that she is with her. Clearing her throat she begins to speak again to the unconscious woman.

"When you returned to my apartment the next day I was so relieved that I hadn't scared you off and when we started geeking out over the DYAD's programmes. I knew it was all an act on your part but I still felt excited that even though what had happened you were still in the room with me and you wanted to be my friend, it sounds childish saying it out loud but that's kinds how it felt and it was an awesome feeling. Then you said those 7 words. "I can't stop thinking about that kiss." My heart was in my mouth I really thought you were going to say that you couldn't do this and you were going to leave, but when you went into your little speech about sexuality being a spectrum I must admit my hopes went sky high. When I turned and you did too and we just looked at each other. It was like the world had stopped and it was just us. They way you just brushed your fingers over my lips before you kissed me such a strange thing to do but so intense too. Well when you kissed me fuck me I was a goner, you could have taken me to DYAD in that instant and I would have done anything for you." Cosima smiled at thought and absently touched her lips at the memory.

"Cosima I need you to move for one minute." Mark interrupted her chain of thought.

"Why? What's wrong?" panic started to grip her.

"Nothing is wrong it's just Scot has to put the new cannula in Delphine's arm for the saline to go in. We are going to have to remove her kidney as that is shot to pieces and I think we may have to repair her intestine. But I won't know for certain until we get this saline in and I get a fucking brighter light here." the last part of the sentence was aimed at Felix who was flying around the loft trying to find his old camping torch.

"Oi Jesus boy! I am looking for it you know! I never went camping I just got it to show off to all the fit boys when I was younger." Felix shot back.

Mark let out a big sigh as he left Scot to work on putting the drip in. Cosima took the chance to ask Scot the question she had been dreading.

"Erm Scot be honest with me what are her chances?" Cosima asked quietly.

"Cos, we are doing what we can. She is weak she lost a hell of a lot of blood and we are gonna have to send someone out for some more. This was not a kill shot, this was a disable and disarm shot. Whoever did this knew what they were doing where to shoot someone without killing them and finally cause as much damage as possible. Cosima I will just say don't get your hopes up please. We can't promise anything."

Cosima's heart broke in two. The only other time she can honestly say she had been broken hearted was when Delphine had told her "I can't do this!".

"Please save her." She whispered to her friend fresh tears falling as she spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Helena was sat in the back room at Bubbles munching away at the leftovers. Donnie had told her to stay put as he and Seestra Alison had to go somewhere. All she wanted was Jesse's Towing to be there with her. They had parted earlier that day and Jessie had said he would be back in a few days once he had sorted some stuff back home. Helena was so happy, it felt like her years of pain had been worth it to get to this point. Her hand rubbed the back of her neck and she felt the scar tissue of the self mutilation that she used to do until recently. She felt disgust at herself for doing it.

"You are nasty animal!" She whispered to herself as she put more bread into her mouth. "But you have beautiful babies inside of you, so you become beautiful too."

"You're already beautiful Helena," Alison says as she walks into the room.

"Seestra Alison, you OK, you look strange?" Comments Helena.

"I'm fine Helena, just tired."

"Where is baby man Donnie? He rescued my babies."

"Donnie is indisposed at the moment. So you enjoy living here Helena?" Asked Alison.

"You not Seestra Alison. She not that nice! She also know what I call Donnie. " Helena started to get in protection mode.

'Alison' smiled her smile and walked away, Helena went to jump on her back but just fell short and pulled the wig of the imposters head.

"Baby Belly stopping me now but I will..." Helena broke off to make the knife across throat motion towards this new clones back.

As soon as they had gone she looked for this phone thing in her pockets, she unlocked it the way that Cosima had shown her and called Felix.

"You know after our first proper Kiss I thought that things were actually going my way for a change. Yeah I knew you were my monitor and I knew you were lying about stuff but that didn't bother me, I actually believed that you loved me for me not who I was. I remember every detail from that first time, how your body felt against mine, how your hands couldn't get enough of me, that kind of thing cannot be lied about."

Delphine's brain was screaming out "No don't ever think I lied about how I felt about you. I loved you from that first kiss! Making love to you was like me coming home. When I told you that I cried after sex with everyone, that was the only lie I told about that, I was crying because you were everything I ever wanted! You must believe me, I will prove to you so much when I get through this."

"When you told me you cried after sex with boys too, I thought that you were really opening up to me, and when you said you were hungry, I was like wow I am so gonna get her addicted to Eskimo pies just like me. When I came back from the store you seemed so flustered and you became shy again. I thought that maybe you had started to have second thoughts about what happened. So when you threw your arms around me and kissed me again all fears went out of my head, and you stayed the night and oh what a night that was, baby you were everything I could have imagined. I didn't want the night to end. If I could have locked you away in my apartment I would have." Cosima paused to wipe away tears that had started to fall.

"OK guys, we have a problem, Helena has just called and said that there is another Seestra Clone roaming about and it is impersonating Alison." Shouted Felix across the loft.

"Shite!" Cursed Sarah. "Just what I need when I am taking Kendall away tomorrow."

"Sarah can you call Mrs. S I think she said she was with Art. We need him to do some digging into this new person. Helena said she pulled their hair off? So I'm guessing she meant a wig or got a handful of hair?" Felix explained.

"Fee you call Mrs. S you have your bloody phone in your hand my phone is somewhere I don't know you just bloody call her!"

"OK Sarah chill alright. I know it is tense as hell in here but there is no need to go off the rails."

"Fee I have gone off and am now back on the rails after this last year, It's not every day you find out that you have what 10 sisters maybe 11. I feel like I am in one messed up nightmare! Sorry Cos no offence meant." She said to Cosima shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey Sarah it's OK I was in exactly the same position as you a couple of years ago." Cosima said before turning her attention back to the French woman on the bed.

"Jesus Fee call Alison, if someone is impersonating her she should be made aware." Sarah thought suddenly.

"Well you call S then Sarah." Fee said as he started to find Alison's number in his phone.

Donnie woke up with a thumping headache. He was disorientated and thought he was blind.

"Ali? Ali? Where are you I can't see you, in fact I can't see anything."

There was no answer so he slowly got to his feet and stumbled around trying to figure out where he was. He remembered leaving bubbles with Alison and coming home to get her gun. They had got the call from Sarah about Delphine and were going to do whatever it took to protect themselves from a similar attack.

He also remembered Alison going to the house and he going to the garage. He wanted to check on the money because it was his and Alison's leaving fund. Once everything had died down they were going to escape this hell that had become their lives. That was why they were teaching Helena so she could look after the shop. She could settle down, she was pregnant and she was still acting like she wasn't.

Donnie had grown quite fond of the girl. Even giving her the cutesy name of Monster which Helena quite liked he thought.

"ALI!" He shouted again into the darkness. Still no answer. "Ali please answer me. I need to know that you are alright?"

suddenly he remembered that he was just coming out of the garage when he got hit. He hadn't seen who it was but just remember the dull thud as whatever it was hit him across the back of the head. He also remembered the smell of cigarettes. As far as he knew none of the sisters smoked but he couldn't be so sure of the men or brothers but as far as he was aware there was only Mark left. But like how his life had played out the past year you couldn't be certain of anything any more.

"Do you remember when you came to see me in the Lab. I was messing around with Scot. You came and re invited yourself over to mine? And then you kissed me goodbye. I had the biggest and cheesiest smile on my face as you left. Scot took the piss out of me all day." Cosima paused.

"Yeah Delphine I did. And it was the first day in forever where Cos didn't tell me to go have sex with myself." Scot added.

"Shut up Scot!" Cosima said horrified.

"OK now I have lost my chain of thought." Cosima sulked.

"Sorry to break up the trip down memory lane, but I could use your help here Cosima." mark said.

"I need you to hold these clamps to block off what's remaining of the kidney. I need to start to take it away. Scot I need you to get on the phone and get more painkillers and blood and saline. This is going to take a while. Your friend will be extremely lucky if she makes it out of this alive. I am doing what I can with what I have but in all honesty without the Heart rate and blood pressure machine, she could already be dead and we wouldn't know it. We need to know her oxygen levels. Your oxygen tank is all well and good but it may not be enough. Does your family know where we might get any of this stuff?" Mark asked in his soft voice.

Cosima couldn't answer she was just in shock at the bluntness of Marks conversation.

Screaming from inside her head Delphine was saying "I'M NOT DEAD. COSIMA I AM STILL WITH YOU MON CHERIE. GO TO YOUR LAB COSIMA REMEMBER ALL YOUR MEDICAL EQUIPMENT THERE. WHEN YOU WERE SICK WHEN RACHEL SENT ME AWAY" She knew it was no use because no one was inside her mind. She tried to will her lethargic brain to do something to get Cosima's attention.

"W...wait?" Cosima looked down into her hand she was sure that she had felt a movement. She wanted to make sure that it wasn't her own hand. No there it was again just the tiniest of twitches in Delphine's fingers.

"Delphine Oh My God you're still with us. Good girl I knew you were strong." Cosima was crying as she spoke. Don't try too hard rest, we are doing all we can to..." She stopped midway through the sentence when she realised that she wasn't really helping but she knew a way that she could.

"Mark just keep going with Delphine. Felix you come and take over from me here. I have to go get something, just don't let her die. Delphine I will be back soon stay with me my love. I need you here with me." She gently kissed Delphine and got up and went to leave.

"Cos, where are you going?" Sarah asked. "You do remember there is another Leda clone out there."

"Sarah I am just going to my lab and then coming straight back here. I realise I haven't been helping in anyway at all now I can. Can I use the car?"

"Cos be careful yeah?" Sarah said as she hugged her sister and put her own gun in the girls coat pocket. "I know you won't use it because I know how soft you are but it is there if you need it."

"Thank you Sarah, I must move now to have any hope at all. I will be back in an hour tops." Cosima turned and left the loft and headed down to the car.

A/N I wanted to give a piece of a story I am developing with the back story. There is still so much more to come and I am overwhelmed by the views the story has had already. Thank you all so much. I will try to update at least once a week, if not once a fortnight. Much love to you all


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cosima was driving wildly, she just wanted to get the stuff and get back to her Delphine. She didn't want to be away from her in case...

'Stop it Cos, she is not going to die, you are just thinking too much about things.' She thought to herself. Again she drifted off into her memories.

"So Dr. Leekie let me see just who you are." She said to herself as she types the name into the search engine. So many results came back but she was looking for one in particular.

Dr, Leekie. DYAD Institute Ontario, Canada.

"Got ya!" She said triumphantly to no-one in particular as she clicked on the result.

"Hmm" she said thoughtfully as she scrolled down the screen. Suddenly she stopped at the photo of Dr. Leekie and his lab technicians and research partners and her eyes fixed on one face in particular. "What the hell dude" She exclaimed. Clicking on the picture she then zoomed in.

"Shit Delphine!" Was all that she could say as she saw her girlfriend smiling back at her.

"I knew that you were hiding things from me but this is way more than even I thought, shit you even lied to me about your name!" The tears started to fall freely from her as she continued to look at the picture. She didn't realise just how long she had been looking or rather staring at the picture until Delphine came into her apartment. Cosima looked at the screen just before Delphine leaned in from behind and kissed her, not realising that Cosima didn't respond.

"Bon Soir mon Cherie." Delphine said as she put her coat down. "I brought the truffles..."

Then the fighting started, Delphine apologising, Cosima throwing it back in her face. The thing Cosima remembers most from that day was when Delphine admitted how she felt. "I wasn't meant to fall for you but I did!" and her response "How am I meant to believe you."

Then Delphine admitted "I have never been with a woman before."

"It showed!" Cosima spat out, she didn't want to be so petty but Delphine had hurt her in the worst way possible.

Cosima pulled into the parking lot at Dyad, tears were streaking her face, why did she have to remember the bad times, why couldn't she just remember all the good times. She looked in her bag for her pass, that was the one thing Delphine had let her keep when they had tried to free Rachel from DYAD.

She thought back to the way she felt after Delphine had left her apartment after the argument. It had been like her whole world had come crashing down. She had fallen hard for this woman and had really began to believe that she had too but everything just seemed to be lies.

"Ms. Neihaus your pass is no longer valid." Said the Security Guard at the door as she tried to enter.

"What the hell dude! I need to clear my lab?" Cosima exclaimed.

"Does Dr. Cormier know you are here?" He asked.

"Yes. She told me to get my stuff and leave before the end of the day." Cosima lied.

"Dr. Cormier is out of the building so I cannot confirm or deny this so just this once." Replied the guard.

"Thank you so much dude." Cosima smiled as she received a visitors pass and made her way to the lab.

Sarah was out on the roof. She was talking animatedly into the phone she had in her hand.

"Mrs. S we need to change our travel arrangements. You know what's gone down. We are the targets we need to get out of here sooner rather than later. We need to move Kendal." Sarah stopped listening to Mrs. S.

"Sarah chicken, its already being sorted as we speak. We are setting up dummy travel plans through the same agencies that Carlton used when he brought you to me all those years ago. They are monitored and guarded. I have new ways of moving around. We re leaving at first light. It is up to you if you want to join us then but whatever you decide just tell me so I can organise it."

"I will be with you. Just let me know where and when. There is not much that I can do here anyway. Felix is going to be our eyes and ears and Art is gonna be our man on the inside. If I go it won't cause waves but if we all go then the shit is gonna hit the fan."

"I agree Sarah, maybe in time we can all be together because like Alison said we are stronger together than apart."

"Listen S, I'm gonna go help in the loft. Try and get Delphine stable. Just message me as soon as everything is sorted OK?"

"Of course I will chicken. You just stay safe."

"You too mum. I love you."

Mrs. S paused and it sounded as if she was trying not to cry as she said "I love you too chicken."

Donnie was frantically searching through the house. There was no sign of Alison anywhere. He went to check her gun locker in the garage. As he approached he realised he wasn't alone he carried on walking to the garage, he opened the door and went to the freezer. He stood silently and heard the door open. His heart was beating frantically and he was sure whoever it was would hear it.

"I know your here Mr. Hendrix I just saw you come in." Said a sort of familiar male voice.

"Who are you? What have you done with my wife?" Said Donnie.

"Mr. Hendrix it is me Jessie. I am Helena's sort of boyfriend you brought me here to reunite with Helena don't you remember?"

"Jessie?" Donnie said, he recalled the name but so much had been happening.

"Mr. Hendrix I was parked up the road when a blacked out van came speeding out of your drive. I thought something may have happened to Helena. I can't find your wife or Helena anywhere." Came his honest reply.

"Jessie did you get the number plate by any chance?" Donnie asked walking into the light so he could see the man he was talking to.

"Yes I did. It is a private plate. I know this because there is no State on it." Jessie said.

"Damn! So that means it is going to be impossible to trace." Donnie huffed.

"Not exactly Mr. Hendrix."

"Please call me Donnie, I hate Mr. Hendrix it makes me sound so old."

"OK Donnie, you see with private plates the way the letters are placed can indicate the area in which they were made. I need my chart to help me." Explained Jessie.

"Would my laptop be any use?" Donnie offered.

"Oh yes it sure would." Smiled Jessie enthusiastically.

Helena was still on the phone to Felix he was trying to explain to her how to get to the loft.

"Brother Seestra I cannot leave my babies. I must stay here at Bubbles."

"Meat head just get here now, we are going to need you."

"What if clone seestra comes again, no will be here to stop her!"

"Helena! Just get here OK. You are safer here. Bring your babies. You know where the loft is. Its at the top of the Steam Baths."

"Brother Seestra, send someone to get me."

"Helena there is nobody to get you. We are dealing with Delphine she has been shot so everyone is doing something."

"What the Seestra Kisser is injured?"

"Yes. Now just get here NOW!" Felix barked down the phone.

"Chill Felix I will come. I need to let Seestra Alison know I am going. She told me to wait here, and she nice but scary."

"OK just get a cab over I will send you the address." Felix sighed down the phone.

Helena put the phone back in her pocket and picked up the cap of the table.

"Jessie Towing I will see you soon." She said as she placed a kiss on the cap and put it on.

She went to the back room and found the canister with her fertilised eggs in and took it from the hiding place. She walked round the shop looking for anything that might be a weapon in case some thing happened, she picked up the knife from the dinner table. She put that in her coat, locked up everywhere. Took $50 from the till and left the shop.

It was cold out on the street but Helena didn't mind it. To her it was mild. Winters in Ukraine were so much colder than this.

Delphine kept on the brink of life. She didn't want to go without Cosima with her, she could feel her fight leaving her but she still fought.

"Cosima please hurry." her mind called out into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: OK there is going to be a little bit of sexy times in this chapter so if you don't want to read it then it is just at the start of the chapter. There is also mention of illness and a bit of violence towards the end. You have been warned! Also this is the first of 2 parts of this chapter. Enjoy

Art was in the office looking up Kendal Malone on the database. He wanted to know everything he could about her. Sarah had told him very little, but Art being Art wanted to know the whole story. He hated to admit it but he had began to develop feelings towards Sarah. It was the same hopeless situation with Beth all over again.

Cosima was going through the lab getting everything she could think of that would help Delphine. Her mind wandered back to when she had finally met Sarah at Felix's loft after she had dumped Delphine.

"You were right about Delphine Sarah."

"You alright?" Sarah had replied full of concern.

Cosima just nodded in reply. She had wanted to tell Sarah about her being ill but she couldn't. She didn't want to put this on the table when she was working to find a cure.

They had all gathered together to go through all the offers that DYAD had offered them. Leekie had offered her a lucrative job at the institute that she was seriously considering. She would have everything she would need at her fingertips to try and find a cure. It was too good an opportunity to miss. Then her phone had beeped, it was Delphine telling her that she had come to Ontario and wanted to see her.

Felix was proving to be a good confident. They got each other. Not in the same way that he got Sarah but he got her better than anyone else except maybe Delphine.

She had been standing in the bathroom coughing up blood when Delphine had turned up. Felix had made a snarky remark or two. But the elation Cosima felt just to see the woman she loved again made that disappear into the night. They had spent the night going through her DNA and had found out that she was a patent. After she had called Sarah and told her. Delphine had asked her to trust her. Cosima was doubtful at first then decided that what the hell she would tell her.

"I'm sick Delphine." Her voice wobbled as she said it. The shock on Delphine's face evident as she pulled Cosima in to hold her. The tears streaming down her face.

"Ma Cherie, you do not have to go through this alone. I am here now. I will always be here for you." The French woman whispered in her ear. Cosima believed every word. She broke away from their embrace and looked at the beautiful woman in front of her, slowly and tentatively she moved forward and gently kissed her.

Delphine responded, this wasn't their normal chaste kisses they had shared before, it wasn't rushed it was natural. Cosima pulled Delphine closer, she wanted to feel this woman against her. Feel her skin against her own. She wanted to make love to her. They began to slowly undress each other, again it wasn't hurried. It was like they were making it last in case it was the last time that they could touch each other.

Cosima took Delphine's hand and led her over to the bed, she didn't care that Felix might not like it, she had to be with Delphine.

She sat Delphine down and again kissed her, the kisses becoming more passionate. Her tongue begged entrance to Delphine's mouth and it was granted. Their tongues playing together, as hands explored each others body anew. Delphine pulled Cosima closer to her taking down her pants breaking away from their kiss to kiss down the gorgeously toned body in front of her. Cosima let out a small moan as she did this, pulling Delphine's mouth tight to her stomach. She then pushed her away and smiled.

"You trying to take advantage of me Dr. Cormier?" She grinned as she pushed Delphine down onto the bed and straddled her.

"Moi? Non ma Cherie." Delphine smiled innocently.

Cosima soon had Delphine naked under her and began to kiss her way over her body. Paying special attention to the little scar she has over her right breast.

"Cosima..." Delphine gasped.

"Yes."

"Cosima...Si vous plait?"

"Please what?" teased Cosima.

"Cosima..." Breathed the French woman again.

"Delphine tell me what you want?" Whispered Cosima.

"I want you.." Gasped the other woman as Cosima took a nipple in her mouth.

"I want you to make love to me..." Delphine's breathing was getting faster.

"Your wish is my command." Cosima said smiling.

They had fallen asleep in each others arms. Both truly spent. Cosima had woken before Delphine and had watched her sleep before she felt her cheat tighten and the throws of a coughing fit start. She ran to the bathroom as she didn't want to wake Delphine, but it was too late she coughed as soon as she moved and Delphine sprang awake and held her until the coughing subsided.

"I need to take some blood." Cosima had said when she felt able to talk again. This time she was lucky she hadn't coughed up blood.

"I will help you." Delphine offered.

"I have a geneticist who is going to analyse it for me and see if there is anything that can be done. And now we know that I am a patent there is bound to be something." Cosima laughed weakly.

"Ms. Neihaus?!" The Security guard stopped her as she was leaving the building.

"Yeah?"

"We need your pass and the relevant forms signed before you can leave." He informed her.

"OK let's get this done quickly please." Cosima huffed. She had been away from Delphine for long enough now.

"Won't take more than 5minutes Ms. Neihaus."

Scot was sat beside Delphine still holding on to the clamps.

"Erm Mark how's it going there?"

"Scot I need you to find somewhere to lean those clamps and you need to come and help me take the kidney out. I have detached it but I can't remove it on my own. It is split." Mark explained

"Tis OK Scot I will hold the clamps." Felix offered he had been stood beside scot for the past few minutes watching Mark work.

"Are you sure?" Scot asked.

"Yes, I love the morbid stuff. That's why I am kind of going steady with a morgue attendant." Felix gushed thinking of Colin.

Felix took the chair from Scot and took hold of the clamp. Scot moved round to the other side of Delphine and made his way to the bathroom where he washed his hands and covered them in the whiskey they were using to sanitise everything. He went back over to the bed and put his hands ready to take hold of the kidney.

"OK Scot I am going to lift it out as soon as I do I want you to put your hands underneath to support the main body of it whilst I get the loose part." Mark explained.

Scot nodded his head. He was scared to speak because he thought if he opened his mouth he would throw up. This was the woman who had got him a job on one of the biggest under the radar projects known to man and he would do all he could to help her.

"OK on three I will lift. 1..2...now!"

Scot put his hands underneath and felt the smooth sliminess of the kidney in his hands. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at it. He didn't like blood at the best of times.

"Scot? Scot we need to move it away from the body." Mark ordered the geeky boy.

"mhm" replied Scot as he moved with Mark.

"Erm guys I don't want to worry you but there is a hell of a lot of blood coming out." Felix informed them both.

"Fuck! I must of caught an artery." Fumed Mark."We need towels to soak it up so I can try and stop it."

Felix ran to the drawers by his bed where he kept all his bedding and towels and pulled out a few.

"Let me know if you need more. I hope to god that Cosima gets back soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gracie was pacing round the room that she and Mark were renting. She was scared something had happened to him. She had only just got him back and she didn't want to lose him again, ever.

She picked up the phone in the room and dialled Mark's number.

"Leave a message!"

"Mark, where are you? I thought you would have been back by now. Give me a call as soon as you get this please. I love you." Gracie said before hanging up.

She hated that the people who helped get Mark back were now using him. She just wished there was something more that she could do. She would quite literally kill to keep Mark with her. She had deceived the people who had helped her so much when she nearly died. So if she was willing to do that just how far would she go?

"Sarah, you still here?" Shouted Felix across the loft.

There was no reply, no one was able to move because they were all doing something to keep Delphine alive. Even though it was getting harder and harder to tell if her heart was beating. Sarah had been their reflex tester but she had disappeared.

"SARAH!" Shouted Mark twice as loud as Felix just had, still no reply. They all looked at each other. A big crash against the sliding front door made them all jump out their skin.

"Hey dudes a hand would be good you know!" Cosima puffed through the door.

"Shit, right er Mark you wanna take over this?" Felix asked standing up. As Felix went to move he could have sworn that he saw the slightest smile on Delphine's face when Cosima spoke.

"What the...?" was all he managed to say before there was another crash.

"Shitting hell Fee, why isn't this bloody door open? This shit is heavy you know, and I have to go soon."

"Hey Sarah, thanks for you know coming and helping me dude."

"No worries Cos, the others were that engrossed in what they were doing they never even noticed that my phone went off and I left the loft." Laughed Sarah.

Cosima stopped just inside the door and tried to get her breathe back but a huge hacking cough took over her body and she struggled to stand up.

"Cos!" Sarah called from over by Delphine."Cos you OK geek monkey!"

Cosima put her hand up as if to say she was fine, she didn't want Sarah to know that the coughing and the blood loss had been getting worse, and doing what she had just done would have just aggravated it more. Cosima didn't want everyone fussing over her, when all she wanted to do was be back next to Delphine.

"Guys, I'm going to start connecting Delphine up to the ECG so we can monitor and put the blood pressure cuff on her, we need to know what the damage is." Cosima ordered when she found her ability to speak again. She set to work making sure the machines were all attached properly. It took a while for the heartbeat to become visible on the screen it was that feint, but it was still there and Cosima let out a sigh of relief. Delphine's blood pressure was really low but that was to be expected what with shock, and the blood loss.

"Guys has there been any word on the blood getting here?" Cosima asked.

"Mrs. S is going to get some now." Sarah shouted as she hung up her phone.

"Scot your O neg right?"

"Erm yeah Cosima." Scot replied confused.

"Well congratulations Scot you have become the universal blood donor for the next pint or two of blood." Cosima said looking wistfully at Scot.

"Anything for you Cosima." Scot answered without hesitation.

Delphine's mind was humming, remembering when they were last in Felix's loft together, she was taking Cosima's blood. It was the same evening after they had made up. Cosima had looked so little and scared. She had meant it when she had said that she was on her side now, all she wanted was for Cosima to stay so she could look after her, and with her being ill she had wanted to do all she could to make her better. When she had taken the vial of blood she had done so to do her own research into the illness. When Leekie had called her into the office and said all his well rehearsed spiel about wanting to keep Cosima close and safe she had fallen for it again and given it to him. When it came to Cosima she was weak and she knew she could be manipulated if it meant she could help her Cosima in any way. The voices in the room now were mere whispers to Delphine, but she could make out Cosima's over everybody else's.

"Cosima I never meant to hurt you at any point. I just wanted to keep you safe, keep you with me. When I fell for you I fell so hard. It wasn't meant to be like this. I was supposed to help get you better, not for you to have to clean up my mess." She thought as she heard Cosima tell Scot he was becoming a blood donor.

Alison woke up, she was groggy and her neck hurt. She slowly raised her hand to where it hurt and found two small wounds.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed.

She tried to focus on where she was. It was dark and smelled horrid. Shaking off the grogginess the best she could she stood up, and spotted the red light in the corner. Walking towards it she began talking "I know you can see and most probably hear me so why in the heck am I here?"

She walked around the room she was in trying to work out where she was.

Suddenly there was a whirring sound and shards of light formed in the wall as a door opened. She looked at the silhouette in the door way. It was a tall skinny man with shaggy hair. She couldn't see his face the way he was standing.

"Alison there is no need to be alarmed. We had to taser you to get you here but I need you to know that you are safe."

"Well I do not exactly feel safe locked up like a wild animal!" She countered.

"Alison my name is Cal, I am a friend of Sarah's and you are all in serious danger..."

"Cal?" Alison repeated she knew the name. "You're Kira's father, does Sarah know you are here? Does she know that you are kidnapping her sisters? Where is Kira."

"Alison, Sarah does not want to believe just how serious this is. Delphine got shot because she went against the neolotionists. Cosima is the next intended target because she has seen the codes and has a copy somewhere. They want to destroy every copy and work to make clones whether they have problems or not. They want to wipe out any chance of reproduction so they can start a whole new world. That makes Sarah and Helena their primary targets. I need you to help me to get that point across. The proleithians are part of the neolotionists and they have a big target out on Mark's and the sister's back too. Helena destroyed their family so they will make everyone pay."

"And what good will I be?" Alison asked uncertainly.

"Their is another rogue clone around. We thought at first it was Krystal but she is still at DYAD. You have basically acted at being Sarah before so we need you to do it again to try and draw them in."

"What about Donny? What about my children?" Alison asked concern etched in her voice.

"Your children are still safe with your mother. We have field agents watching them. Donny has gone after this rogue clone with someone we do not know. Sarah will be leaving in a few hours with S and Kendal Malone to meet with Kira, when Sarah has gone I need you to become her. At the minute everyone is at the loft. Cosima, Delphine, Mark, Sarah, Scot and we believe that Helena is on her way there now too. It is important that you stay way. If anyone calls you do not answer your cell. Alison you have to help us." Cal sounded desperate.

"Will I be able to leave this room?" Alison asked calmly.

"Yes we have a proper suite made up for you. We put you in here because we were not sure how you would react when you came to." Cal explained.

"Good thinking." Alison moved forward and punched Cal hard. "That is for tasering me!"

Helena pulled up outside Felix's loft, having no real concept of money she gave the driver a fifty dollar bill. She waved off getting change and got out the back of the cab, she went to the trunk and got out her "babies" The cab drove off and she made her way into the building. She stopped just inside, in the shadows so that she could see out but so she couldn't be seen. She had noticed a car following her, she wanted to see if it had followed her here.

A silver BMW pulled up in the parking lot opposite the Steam Baths, it looked like the driver was talking on his cell to someone.

Putting up the hood on her coat and tucking her hair in Helena creeped along the inside of the building before finding a fire exit she could get out of and made her way to the car. She stalked silently to the passenger side door and threw it open before jumping on the driver.

"Why you follow me here?" She screamed at him as she hit him in the face.

"I am here to make sure you are safe." He said as he tried to protect his face from more blows.

"You are not here to take my babies?"

"No, there is someone after you and your sisters. I am here to make sure it doesn't happen." The man continued to explain.

"Where is Jessie's towing?" Helena asked.

"He is with Mr. Hendrix. So for now he is safe." He explained.

"Seestra brother is expecting me. I go." Helena said as she got out of the car.

"Stay safe Helena." The man said to the retreating figure.

Cosima had set up the machines and they were beeping away nicely for her. All Delphine's stats were low but stable. Cosima went and sat by her lover and started to talk about the past again.

"Hey you remember when we were first in my Lab? The way you were so cute, doing my little shopping list, the way you were saying things back to me. I don't know why but the way you said moot was just too adorable. Delphine I knew then that my life was with you and only you. Everything that had happened before I was willing to forget. Just the way you made me so happy then mattered. Then the evil clone witch Rachel had to disturb us and ruin the moment. I wanted you so much in that lab. How I wanted to run out of that room when you left. I just wanted to be with you. Instead I was with her..." Cosima stopped. She felt shaking in Delphine's hand. Mark had stopped doing what he was doing to repair the damage inside. Scot was at Delphine's eyes checking them.

"Shit she is going into shock big time. We need to stabilise her now!" He said the fear coming through in his words.

"We need to warm her up! We need blood." Cosima said to no one in particular not really knowing what to do all logic leaving her.

Suddenly there was a shrill beeping from one of the machines.

"We lost the heartbeat!" Shouted Mark

"No she is shaking. If she is shaking she is still alive!" Cosima screamed.

"Cosima you show me a heartbeat then I will believe that she is alive OK!" Mark shouted back at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: hey guys thanks for sticking with this. I wanted to make this chapter more about Cosima and Delphine, just for purely selfish reasons that I love writing about them hahahaha. Also you will notice a bit in this chapter I mention 7 hrs. just keep an eye on that because it is relevant a little. I think the first line is from a film I saw but I cannot remember the film at all sorry. There is still a way to go in this story so again thank you all for reading and just taking the time to read even just one chapter. I appreciate all comments and reviews. Go forth and Enjoy!

Cosima's heart was pounding against her rib cage. "No. No. No. Not like this not now!"

Mark was doing CPR, the screech of the flat line piercing her ear drums.

"Don't die Delphine, please don't die. I need you here with me..."

"Cosima, move aside please. I need to have more room." Mark shouted at her.

"No I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving her again." Cosima was crying.

She was asleep or so she thought, a blinding light woke her up. She was ready to go, she didn't want to suffer any more. She wanted peace. She wanted to be free. Yes people would be upset. Sarah would be angry at her but she was tired, she wanted not to hurt, Delphine she didn't want to think about her any more. She knew being sent away by Rachel meant that she would be dead within the week, and a life without Delphine would be no kind of life at all. She couldn't focus on the figure in front of her. Was it Kira? No it was to big to be Kira, it was Sarah or Alison then.

The figure leaned in and started to get into focus, it was her Delphine. She had come back to her.

She tried to move but she couldn't, Delphine moved closer. Her beautiful smile radiating through her body.

"Don't be afraid, I will never leave you" Came through the air towards her. She was there with her. She could die and be with Delphine again. She was dead.

"Auntie Cosima?" Came Kira's voice to her. Suddenly Delphine wasn't there any more she had been replaced with the innocent face of her niece. She realised then in that instant that she had to stay, she had to stay for Delphine.

It was a few days ago in Delphine's office, Cosima had finally decided to tell Delphine about that night she almost died.

"I came back for you Delphine!" Cosima sobs.

Delphine is doing everything in her power not to cry and Cosima can see the pain in her eyes, can see the undying love there also.

"Come here! Come here!" Delphine says huskily, her voice full of want and desire as she pulls Cosima in to kiss. Cosima responds but was she doing it to buy time or did she really want it. She pushes herself closer to Delphine, her body and heart betraying her. Suddenly Delphine is pushing her away.

"You should have trusted me!" She simply says, the hurt etched all over her face. If Cosima had any thoughts of Delphine not or ever loving her they had disappeared in that instant. Hell she was even doubting if trying to spring Rachel was the right thing to do.

Delphine got up to walk away and she was bathed in light, it made her look like the near death experience and Cosima let out a small shudder and had to leave herself.

Cosima wondered if Delphine had seen 'the light' or had seen her now.

Suddenly there was a beep from the ECG machine. Then another, and another.

"There she is. She is back with us." Mark said with a hint of relief in his voice.

Cosima began to laugh, as the beeping steadied out into a natural rhythm.

'No I am not leaving you Cosima, I have fought so hard to keep you safe, I am not going to let that go to waste. You are the only reason I took that bloody job at DYAD. I would have stayed away if it hadn't have been for you. Everything I have done I have done it for you.'

Delphine had seen the light but she had refused to go towards it. Her father had been the person she had seen. He had held his hand out for her but she had shook her head, she needed to stay for Cosima. Needed to find the cure for her.

Delphine was in the lab looking at the notebook and writing things down for Cosima's lab. It felt so natural and relaxed between the two of them after all that had happened before. They were actually getting back on an even keel. Delphine had said something about a two array moot and Cosima had come over and said she was cute. Cosima was always giving her compliments and she never knew how to take them. She was flattered of course but she always doubted herself. So instead of having a smart comeback she kissed Cosima. The little lip bite she did, she knew drove Cosima wild.

Then they had been disturbed by Rachel. That was the first time Delphine had seen her and she was shocked. She knew there were a few clones but she never expected her big boss to be one herself. No wonder Leekie was always like he had a gun to his head when he spoke about Sarah and Cosima. Rachel had sent her out but in her head she hadn't wanted to leave. She wanted to watch the two of them interact. See just how alike they really were.

She also remembered when Cosima had told her about her near death experience, about how Cosima had seen her. It had freaked her out a little. She didn't really believe in all that life after death and going towards the light. Even with it just happening to her she still was sceptical. It was your minds eye playing tricks on you. But it was the way Cosima had told her about her experience that had shook her. They had been in her office Cosima had just given her resignation to her. She had wanted to rip it up, but she couldn't there was something about the way Cosima was looking at her that scared her. Then she told her, "Come here! Come here!" she said to Cosima pulling her close, she kissed her with all the love she had for her. Tears stinging her eyes as she felt Cosima respond.

"No No I shouldn't be doing this!" Delphine told herself and she pushed Cosima away. Her heart breaking into two yet again, "You should have trusted me!" She said to Cosima, her voice betraying how much she was hurting, Cosima looked at her shocked, but there was the tiniest of nods. Tears threatened to fall from them both but soon Cosima was out of the room. Delphine had to use every ounce of self control not to go running after her and stop her from leaving yet again. She knew this was the only way she could keep her and her sisters safe.

Suddenly there was wet on her face.

"Delphine please don't leave me. I love you." Sobbed Cosima next to her, her tears transferring onto her.

'Mon Cherie I am not going anywhere! Please do not cry. It breaks my heart to see you so sad' Delphine wanted to move to take Cosima in her arms and let her know everything was going to be OK but she couldn't move, she couldn't even speak.

*

Gracie couldn't take the waiting any more. She put on her coat, she was going to find Mark on her own. They had made the promise to never be apart again and he had been gone for 7 hrs. she just wanted him to come back and if he wasn't coming back to her she would go to him. She knew he had gone to Sarah's but she wasn't sure where that was. So she decided to make her way to the Hendrix's. She knew that Mrs. Hendrix or Helena would be there, they would know where she had to go. She just wanted Mark back. She had to find him before his 'Family' did and took him away from her again. There was no way they would let him be free, they had both discussed this, Mark had told her about the illness that his brothers had endured. It had lasted about a week before it had destroyed them completely and then they had had to kill each of them. Or as Virginia had called it 'Put them down' She had always been so angry because they had had to kill a brother but she was more angry at the fact that she couldn't find a cure for them. She had never been able to find the original genome.

Sarah was speaking in hushed tones in the bathroom.

"Art please find out what you know. Get the CCTV from Delphine's garage, we need to know what we are dealing with. Whether we need to run now or not."

"Sarah I have got the file here in front of me but I need a time frame to work with. What time did she leave Cosima at Bubbles? You found Cosima at what time? Give me either or both of those times then I can help you better, also it means I do not have to watch hours and hours of cars just sitting there." He joked trying to make light of the serious situation.

"Delphine has been here for about 7 hours, so what's the time now? 4 am OK so if we say between 9 and 10 pm she was at Bubbles, so look from 9 pm onwards. My God Art I'm scared for everyone. If they are now killing people associated with us then no-one is safe."

"OK Sarah leave it with me, I have passed this on to the tech guys and they are going to get me the footage from 9pm just hang tight as soon as I find anything out I will let you know."

"Thanks Art but can you pass it on to Felix I am leaving to take Kendal to safety?"

"sure thing Sarah. You take care yeah and say Hi to Kira for me."

"Will do Art you look after yourself too." Sarah said finished the call and made her way out the bathroom. She watched Cosima with Delphine and smiled, Cosima was the best of them all. No real hatred in her body just an unrelenting love for everybody. She wished sometimes that she could be like that, the only person she had un relenting love for was her daughter. She sighed thinking of her. Soon she would be back with her. Her monkey.

She spotted Felix looking after a pale Scot who had just finished giving blood to Delphine. Even Fee who acted like a bastard a lot of time had so much love to give.

"Oi Fee get over here!" She shouted to her brother. "Listen I got to go and meet S. Take this burner, I will call you when we are safe and at our destination."

"Sarah you can't leave we need you." Felix sighed.

"We have to get Kendal to safety. She is the answer to everything. She can make Cos well again."

"I know, I know. I just want you to stay fro purely selfish reasons. You have been gone to much this last 6 months and it kills me." Her brother admitted.

"It does me being away from you, but we will be back together soon. I am going to spend some time with Kira then come back. I will be back in a week or so. Let me know if Delphine makes it or not."

Felix nodded he didn't want to speak because he was fighting to keep the tears at bay. He pulled Sarah into a hug. He didn't want to let go but they jumped apart when there came a loud bang on the door.

"Seestra brother Felix are you here?" Helena's thick accent carried into the room.

Felix smiled, "At least I will have the meat head to keep me on my toes." He laughed as he went to the door to let Helena in.

"Sarah you are here also. That is good I have some news. We are being monitored is that right word? Someone is in a car outside watching us. Keeping us safe they say. "

"What the fu..." Sarah went running to the window and looked out.

"Helena are you sure this is what they said?" Felix asked.

"That is what they told me as I hit them. Sarah I know you are leaving but can you take my babies with you. Keep them safe?"

"Helena your babies are inside you." Sarah said confused.

Helena took the Cyrochamber out of the bag she was carrying. "No these babies Sarah. Gracie's father made lots of my babies."

Sarah was dumbfounded and couldn't say a word.

"Please seestra take my babies keep them with your baby please." Helena was begging her and Sarah found her resolve crumbling as she nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Sarah." Helena smiled as she pulled Sarah into an awkward embrace. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cosima took her time in cleaning Delphine. The 'operation had so far been a success, but they wouldn't know for sure until a few hours time when everything had, had a chance to calm down inside Delphine.

"I remember when I nearly coughed everything up in the lab, you were there by my side wishing me to stay with you and not leave. Well the tables have turned and I am wishing you won't leave me Delphine. I don't know what I would do without you. God it broke my heart and made me alive when you came back from Frankfurt. I honestly thought that DYAD had black bagged you. When I saw you at the door I thought I was seeing things until I had you in my arms. Everything was how it should have been. We were back together, then you told me that to keep us all safe you couldn't be with me. Oh if you could have seen my heart shatter, Delphine my heart died that day completely. I never thought that I would feel anything again." Cosima whispered as her hands moved deftly over Delphine's skin to clean away all the blood.

'Cosima, if only you could have seen me after you went back inside the apartment. My heart was broken too. The one person who I wanted to be with and I had to let you go because of the promise I made you about loving all of you. That was why I took Rachel's job so I could do just that. I thought so long and hard about it all. I knew that in order to be in your life I had to let you go from my heart. My life was so empty without you. My only thought was to get you well and to get you away from DYAD. I would follow when we had managed to do that. Then we could have been together again, no more DYAD. No more Leda and no more Castor. I watched you all the time, it sounds weird but I had to know that in whatever you did you were safe. If you were safe I knew that your sisters were too. Scot gave me updates on you. He didn't tell me everything I know that but if it wasn't for him filling in the information I received than I know I would have gone mad and maybe not even come back from Topside when I did.' Delphine's mind was screaming out.

Cosima watched Delphine's face, it had began moving as if to let her know that she was in pain. "Delphine do you need pain relief?" Asked Cosima just as a tear fell from Delphine's eye.

"Don't cry Delphine. Everything will be OK in the end. You just have to keep fighting OK?!"

Shay pulled up outside the Steam Baths, she had been to Cosima's apartment and there had been no answer. So she had decided to go to Felix place to see if she was there. She knew there had been a meal or something earlier in the night because she had text Cosima about 8pm and that's what she had told her. It was now coming on for 6am. Getting out of her bug she locked the door and made her way to the front door. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind.

"What the fu..."

"It will be so much easier if you come with me Ms Davydov."

"How the hell do you know my name?" Struggled Shay.

"We have been monitoring you for the past few weeks and it would be in your best interests to come with me. I am not here to hurt you. My boss wants to explain a few things to you. I know you had a visit from Ms Cormier earlier tonight, and I know that you want answers as much as anything. We can give you those answers and more."

Shay stopped struggling and let herself be led to the parked car at the end of the alley.

"Just one question now though? How is Cosima?"

"Ms Neihaus is fine. She has a lot to deal with right now but she is fine." Came the simplistic reply.

Shay put on her seatbelt and let herself be driven to where ever it was they were going to take her. Peering out of the rear window she spotted who she thought was Cosima coming out of the building but it wasn't it was Sarah going to meet Mrs. S.

"Hey S I am on my way now. I will be with you in half an hour. I know I took a little longer than expected. Delphine seems to be OK at the minute. I have told Cosima, Felix and Scot to call me if absolutely anything happens. Also S have you heard anything about Alison? We haven't heard from her or Donnie in a while... Nothing your end at all. Hmm mm OK I will just get Felix to keep looking and digging. Art is trying to find out who the shooter was so we know who to look out for."

Sarah stopped and looked at the retreating car in the alley.

"S we are going to get out al right aren't we? I can't have them find Kira. I am going to go because I am going to call Cal, just give him the heads up. OK."

Sarah got in Beth's Jag and made her way easily onto the main road, not much traffic this time of the morning which was always good. She would be able to see if anyone was tailing her, which she knew would be a possibility with them having the original genome in their possession and so many people wanting Kendal Malone.

Sarah used the blue tooth in her car to call Cal, he answered after a few rings.

"Hey Sarah where are you?"

"I'm just driving about, you know how it is when you can't sleep." She answered using there code that they had agreed on in case they were being listened in on.

"You haven't been drinking have you?"

"No, just water."

"Good, so when are you going to Skype me again."

"Well I was looking at maybe 12 hours from now. I'm going to go back and have a sleep and make sure everyone is OK then I will call ya."

"Cool. I miss you and can't wait for later."

"Miss you too Call. See you soon." Sarah said before she hung up. She let out a sigh as she turned the corner into S's street and pulled up outside the familiar house which held both good and bad memories.

Mark had got back to the hotel and found that Gracie wasn't there. His heart was in his mouth. He was thinking the worst. He didn't bother looking through the room properly and flew out into the street and started calling out for his wife.

"GRACIE! GRACIE! Where are you?"

No answer so her started to run up and down the street looking. He stopped suddenly when he saw what looked like a body in the alley. Fear took over his senses.

"Gracie is that you? Answer me please?" He sobbed.

"Hey get off me!" Mark flew up in shock. It was another of the Leda clones.

"Who are you and what have you done with GRACIE!" He shouted his wife's name to emphasis the point.

The woman just laughed at him and stood up. Mark got into battle mode ready to attack if needs be.

"You really must be more careful about where you try and hide, Arlington have been on the phone to me to extract you back to their care."

"I am not going back there. I have my life here, I may not have long left I want to spend it with my wife." Mark said determinedly.

"Mark the only thing you have to live for here is the other ones of me. They hold the key to everything."

"You lie."

"Mark I have no reason to lie to you when we are from the same. You are my brother and I want to keep you safe. The sisters are out for themselves. We can work together to pull them down. Mark you know more than any of them you know how to start the cloning process. You did it with Johansen. You could do it again and cure yourself in the process."

"Why should I believe you?" Mark asked.

"Because Gracie is waiting for you. She asked me to tell you to listen to your voice mail messages."

Mark took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled up his voice mail. Sure enough there were messages from Gracie. The first few asking where he was as he had been gone for hours. The last one was the one the clone had to listen to.

"Mark, the girl who is talking to you is telling you the truth. She will bring you to me. I came to the facility willingly. They want to help us and most importantly you."

Mark listened to see if he could hear any signs of duress or fear in Gracies voice which he couldn't so he put his cell away and put his hands up.

"OK I will come with you."

The Leda clone smiled and led Mark to the van that was waiting for them on the next street. The last thing Mark heard before it went dark was the crack as something hit the back of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sarah entered Mrs. S' house and saw the cases all ready to go.

"Hey S"

"Sarah we will be with you now. Just sorting out the last details."

"Sure, will just grab a drink then."

Sarah took the bottle of Scotch from the side and poured herself a large drink. Things had been so heavy the last few hours. She just couldn't wait to see her monkey again. Kira was the only reason she was doing a lot of this. Trying to make the perfect life for her. She had such a shitty time when she was young going from one place to the other until she was put into S' care. So she had acted out a lot once they had arrived in Canada. Getting with Vic had been the ultimate act out. S already was looking after Kira full time whilst she was out drinking and occasionally getting high. When S had given the ultimatum to sort her shit out she picked Vic thinking she would be able to fleece him like she had everyone else but it turned out that he was the one in control. It took 3 years for Sarah to finally grow a proper pair and get out. When she did she took his stash of drugs hoping that Fee could sell them on and then they could get away with Kira. Little did she know what she was walking into that cold night at Huxley Station.

"Hey chicken you OK?" S asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Yeah just thinking back to the start of all this."

"Don't bother yourself with that now Sarah. We are going to get Kendal away and you will see Kira. It is going to be a good day."

"I know S. I just think sometimes what if I hadn't come back for Kira. I would not have put every body through all this shit."

"Yeah but look what you have gained from coming back. You have a family, sisters that love you very much. Damn even Kira has gained her father."

"I know, I know but it doesn't stop me thinking what if."

"I know chicken but all you have to think about is the future."

"Yeah?"

"How is Delphine?"

"She is very sick. I honestly don't think she will make it. But I have to keep a little bit of hope for Cos, she is devastated as you can understand. Delphine was her everything, even though they fought like cat and dog the last couple of months, the love between them never died. I mean Cosima told me she gave up her relationship so she could keep us all safe. I mean S Delphine gave up being happy to make sure we stayed alive. How many people would do something so selfless."

"Oh Sarah, you know neolution were after her? We found out about an hour ago that Dr Nealon was a major player with them. He was their spy on the inside. That's why I was so glad you told me that Cosima had left. The downside is that they have taken Rachel so god knows what is going on."

"shit they got to rachel. I couldn't stand her but I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"I know chicken. OK enough chatting we have to move. Our plane will be leaving in about an hour. Its just coming in to land now. Will take half an hour to refuel. So if we leave now we will be able to get sorted. Just make sure you wrap up warm you know how cold it can get."

"Will do. Did you pack my stuff?"

"Yes Sarah everything you text me to pack."

"Al right thank you S. thank you for everything."

Alison moved into her new rooms. They were clean, well lit and just what she would expect from high end property.

"Hmm mm Donnie you would love this." She commented to herself as she stood at the foot of the Queen size 4 poster bed in the bedroom. Yes she would be quite happy here. Hopefully Donnie would find his way to her or Cal would bring him to her. Gemma and Oscar could come later once she and Donnie were settled.

"Mrs Hendrix?" Said a voice from behind her.

"Yes?" Alison answered sort of recognising the voice.

"Mrs Hendrix it's me Aynsley."

Alison looked round in shock. Aynsley was dead they had a funeral and everything for her. But no she was stood in front of her as if nothing had happened.

"What in fish sticks name..."

"Mrs Hendrix. I can now come clean about everything. When you left me in the house I had actually just passed out. I was actually your monitor's monitor DYAD liked to keep things detailed so if something had happened to Mr Hendrix then I could just jump in and be your monitor. Dr Leekie he was obsessed over you. If you remember if Donnie wasn't with you then I was. He wanted you watched 24hrs a day. He always said that there was something special about you."

"Leave!" Alison demanded.

"Mrs Hen..."

"Get out! I do not want you in here I do not want to see you. I buried Aynsley 6 months ago."

Aynsley nodded and left the room.

Alison was shocked, after everything she had been through with beating herself up after Aynsley's 'death'. The Alcohol and pill addiction, the stint in Rehab. All along she had been right about Aynsley being her monitor.

Felix looked at the scene in front of him, Cosima was curled up on the bed next to Delphine. Holding her hand, she had wanted to hold her close but the injury prevented her from doing that. Felix thought back to the day when Delphine had come back from Frankfurt, how amazing she had looked. How much it would cheer Cosima to see her, as she had been so down since she had left.

It amazed him how after everything Cosima was still so full of love for the woman.

A bang at the door jolted him out of his trance.

"Felix open up it's Art!"

Felix went over to the door, took his trusty screwdriver out of the lock and opened it. Art looked as if the weight of the world had been dropped on his shoulders.

"Hey Arthur, looking good as always." Felix said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Is Sarah still here?" The cop asked.

"No she left about an hour ago. Why?" Enquired Felix.

"There is a rogue clone. One of the female ones. She has tried to attack Helena, and we have just had a missing report put in for Mark."

"What another one..." Felix huffed.

"Hey dude what's going on?" Cosima asked from the bed.

"Just another Helena on the loose." Felix said in a jovial way earning a glare from Helena.

"There is only 1 of me!" Helena responded.

"Shit!" Cosima said.

"It's OK though guys, you seem to have a guardian angel because there is someone watching you." Art said with a sigh of relief.

"I told Sarah that, when she leave." Helena said proudly.

"Has anyone heard from Alison or Donnie?" Cosima asked.

"Shit no!" Felix and Art said in unison.

Donnie was sat in the passenger seat of the tow truck. There was a horrible silence between the two men. Donnie was scared and he knew if he started talking there would be no stopping him he would just be babbling. There was nothing worse than when he started babbling.

So he just kept quiet. They knew where they were headed and that was all that mattered.

A/N Sorry it's not that long and there is next to no Cophine in this chapter but there will be a big Cophine moment in 4 chapters time. This will be the last short chapter, the next 4 are going to be quite long. Thanks to everyone for their support it has not gone unnoticed, I really appreciate every single view that this story has received.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Delphine's breathing was become easier as the minutes rolled by. Cosima stood guard over her only leaving to go to the bathroom or when Felix dragged her out for a joint. She really didn't want to leave at all but she had to, else Felix would have taken her by force.

"So Cos, what are you going to do about Shay?" Fee asked during one of these non-negotiable joint breaks.

"Well we broke up didn't we so I am a free agent. "

"That may be my fellow queer, but what if she comes looking for answers?"

Cosima couldn't answer that. She thought back to when Fee had put her profile up on Sapphire. She had been so angry at first, but she soon got over it. It didn't help that he had made her so geeky sounding that if she even got one hit it would be a miracle. So when Shay had left a message for her she had been flabbergasted to say the least. And my god was Shay hot as….

She didn't tell Felix or Sarah straight away, she messaged Shay a bit more to see if 1 she could get to know her a bit more and 2 that she wasn't a He and that she wasn't a serial killer.

It had shocked her how well they had hit it off; she wasn't really looking for anything full on because in all her body and mind she still loved Delphine. She still held out hope that she would come back and say it had all been a big mistake. Even Cosima had wished sometimes that she hadn't made Delphine make that stupid promise about loving all the sisters. Then she would still be around.

When Cosima had finally told Fee and Sarah they had taken the mickey something terrible with her but they were happy that she was moving on.

"Get that Frenchie out of your head she will!" Sarah had teased one day.

"I don't want Delphine out of my head Sarah. She is the first person I have truly loved."

"Yeah that may be Cos, but where is she now? She is holed up with Marion bloody Bowles probably deciding which one of us to dissect first!"

"No, I know Delphine and she wouldn't sell us out she made a sworn promise."

"Like that means shit after everything that has happened."

Cosima didn't like to admit it but Sarah did have a point.

It was a couple of days after when Cosima had met up with Shay. It had gone so well. She had surprised herself when she had asked Shay back to her apartment. The sex was wow too, but she couldn't help thinking that it wasn't Delphine and that it should have been her.

Cosima zoned back in to where she was.

"I'm going back in to Delphine." She told Felix. He nodded in reply.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Cosima once again took Delphine's hand and pressed it to her face.

"My love please come back to me. I need you so much. We all need you, but me the most. You are everything to me. I would give it all up for you to come back to me."

Delphine's hand twitched in hers. Cosima smiled.

"You can hear me now? Delphine fight please. Fight to be here. Don't let them win!" Again Delphine's hand twitched in hers. Cosima couldn't stop the smile from forming. This was what she wanted so much.

'Cosima I hear you, I will fight for you until my last breath. 'Delphine's mind rambled. Just being able to let Cosima know that she was still there was all that mattered.

Donnie and Jessie parked up outside a massive house in the back end of beyond. The snow had started to fall harder.

"You wait here I will go look around." Donnie told the young man sat next to him. He got nod in reply. Donnie crept up the driveway to the front of the house. There were no lights on but when he got closer to the front door a sensor light flicked on and illuminated him for all to see. Suddenly the front door flung open and there stood a tall slim woman she must have been in her late thirties or early forties Donnie thought.

"Hello Donnie, I have been expecting you, Alison is inside….."

"You better not have done anything to my wife!" Donnie warned.

"Nothing has happened to Alison she is safe and well in her rooms. By the way let me introduce myself. I am Marion Bowles. Sarah Manning knows who I am. I am here to protect you and your family. Cal Morrison is my associate; he is trying to keep all the sisters safe."

"I know of you, Sarah told us all a little about her trip here."

"Then you will understand why it is important I keep the Leda clones safe. There is another rogue clone. We believed that it was only Helena, who worked with the proletians but there was also a Leda clone working with the Neolotionists that we didn't know about until a few days ago. Neolotion is out to gather the original genome and start the whole clone process gain, but this time to make everyone into their mould. We cannot let this happen as this will be the end of free civilisation as we know it."

Donnie looked completely lost at what Marion was telling him but he just nodded anyway.

"Let me take you to your wife. Your friend outside will not find Helena here. I have men watching the others, except Sarah she seems to have gone off the radar at the minute, which is probably a good thing."

Sarah got off the plane and met with Benjamin, he had gone ahead to get all the snow mobiles and everything else sorted for the 3 women so they had a smooth transition.

"S the mobiles have to be back by next week, they are in the name Morton, and I know how much you hate that name." Laughed Benjamin.

"Thanks Benjamin, is everything OK at the other end?" Asked S.

"Yes everything is fine. My man is there he will let me know if there are any problems before you get there." He whispers the next part to S. "Cal has gone to ground but the lady who is looking after Kira is one of ours who we can trust. Also Ferdinand has been in contact, he wants you to call him when you are safe so he can spin a tale about where you are."

"Thanks again Benjamin. It is much appreciated." The Irish woman said fondly to her friend.

"No worries S. I know you would do the same for me."

With that they parted ways. Kendal and S on one snow mobile and Sarah on the other. They knew exactly where they were going and went on their way.

Scot had left the flat a couple of hours ago. He relaxed at home, he did wonder if he was doing the right thing. He had been approached by the men outside Felix's place and offered to go into a safe house but he refused. He wanted to stay close to Cosima. While he played the love struck dork with her there was more to it than that. When Cosima had first gone to Toronto to work at DYAD he had been approached by Dr Leekie, he had asked him to become part of the Neolution team; he had been sold it so well he had agreed. It took him to Cosima. Yeah he did have feelings for her but he loved her as a friend.

When Rachel had been injured Dr Nealon had approached him and told him that it was his time to come good. Scot had thought about leaving because he couldn't betray Cosima but Nealon had made it clear that if he didn't come good on his promise to Leekie then he would be dead. It was his job to ensure that Cosima never found the cure to her illness and he had to put whatever blockade he could in the way. It was him that had led Gracie to the book, also led Shay into Cosima's life. It was him that had suggested to Rachel to send Delphine to Frankfurt; he honestly thought that she wouldn't come back.

He was now in a quandary because he had gone against his employers and saved Delphine who they had tried to kill. Now he hadn't heard anything back yet about Delphine and whether she had 'died' or not but he knew it would get to them soon that she was still alive. That he had helped save her.

He picked up his phone off the table and brought up Cosima's number. He began to write a text.

Cosima, I am so sorry but I have betrayed you in the worst possible way. I am the one responsible for all that has happened in the last few weeks. I am part of neolution. I am so sorry I do not expect you to forgive me but I hope you will understand why I did it.

A shot rings out in the darkness and hits Scot in the back of the head. As he is thrown forward his fingers slide over the send icon on his phone.


	12. Chapter 11 pt 2

CHAPTER 11 pt2

Out of the shadows of the bedroom stepped Cal. He hated this part of the job but he had to keep Sarah safe at all costs. It was his mission; he had been recruited by Delphine when she had returned from Frankfurt. She couldn't be around all the time, so she had to get back up. He had his friends who were watching the other clones making sure they were safe too. This had hurt him though because Scot was the last person he had expected to betray Cosima. That was who Delphine had specifically asked him to watch Cosima which he had. Sarah had used his laptop that many times he could follow her wherever she went, which was good because he hated leaving Kira.

He had found out about Scot after the incident with Rachel at DYAD. He knew that Nealon was neolution and that was bad news for Cosima, but he never told Delphine about this. He wanted to deal with it himself. He had hacked all Scots accounts, he was a total geek but he was thorough in his work for neolution. He was feeding the information from the book. He did have the decency not to mention Cosima; he had that much affection for her. Cal went over to the slumped body and took the phone from his hands; he checked the calls and messages and saw the one he had inadvertently sent to Cosima admitting everything.

'Shit that is going to devastate her' He thought as he pocketed the phone.

Cosima had finally fallen asleep, she had tried to keep herself awake but the effects of the joint and everything else had wiped her out completely. Her phone vibrated on the side next to the bed. Felix grabbed it before it woke Cosima. He swiped the screen and saw it was from Scot.

"Fuck!" he said under his breath as he read the message. He read it again to be sure he had read it right the first time.

"She can't see this!" He said to himself as he deleted the message. He went into the contacts then and got Scots number up and dialled.

As the answerphone beeped Felix took a deep breath. "I don't know what your game is geek boy, but I would advise you to stay the fuck away from us all. You come near us and I will kill you myself!" With that Felix hung up and put the phone back next to the bed. Luckily Cosima was still sound asleep, a smile playing across her lips as she dreamt.

Mark woke up in what looked like a barricade, but was in fact just a hole in the wall with cell bars. He couldn't get his thoughts together. There was a shadow in the corner someone watching him.

"Why am I here?" He asked groggily.

"You are here because you are ideally our key to success." The voice replied.

"So why the gung-ho tactics?"

"Well Mark we knew you wouldn't come of your own free will. Gracie is here but she is somewhere even I don't know. You are the key for us to get into the Leda clones space. We lost Alison, and Sarah has disappeared but we still have Cosima who is the one we really want. She holds the key to unlocking the ultimate clone. We need you because you have the protein and cosima has the answers to that. But Cosima has the Polyps and we need to know why it develops so quickly."

"Why don't you show yourself to me then?"

"Because Mark you would not be able to handle this much information. Your mind is slowly being destroyed by your faults, it is better that you don't stress yourself too much. They told you maybe 2 months before you die, well in reality it is more like 2 weeks. That is why we are working so fast to get everything and everyone together."

"No-one will help you, you know that. They are a tight group and will have people looking out for them."

"That may be but we have people on the inside, who are working to get what we need."

"You will fail, and if it is with my last dying breath I see that happen then I will die happy."

"You're a fool Mark. We could save your life."

"What kind of a live is it if I am not with Gracie; I know how these things work. I agree to help you but you kill Gracie anyway to keep me in line."

The voice laughed and started to move. As the figure became clearer he recognised it, it was that person from Arlington who had visited the base a few times. He was behind the Castor trials. But for the life of Mark he couldn't remember his name. "I would rather die now than help you."

Cosima started awake, there was movement beside her. It was like someone was grabbing at her. Turning round she saw that Delphine was thrashing about trying to find something to hold on to.

"Hey Delphine, it's OK. Calm down please you will tear your stitches."

It must have been the sound of her voice that made Delphine stop, she tried to open her eyes but they were so heavy, she opened her mouth but no sound came out, she tried with all her might to speak but all that happened was her mouth opened and closed. She must have looked like a fish . 'Oh what I must look like!' Delphine thought to herself. Her throat felt as dry as anything and all she wanted to do was see her Cosima. Her Cosima she had done everything she could do to protect. The one person she was willing to give up her life for. She would die right now if it meant that Cosima should live a long and healthy life.

"Delphine don't move, I'm going to go get you some water, you must be in dire need of a drink? I will be right back sweetheart."

'She called me sweetheart, she still loves me, she doesn't hate me at all' Delphine's mind raced.' I have something to fight for now. I have my Cosima back!'

Tiredness washed over her all of a sudden and she soon fell back to sleep. She had to fight. She had to fight back. Cosima was worth fighting for.

"Hey Delphine, I know I said to stay still…." Cosima went quiet seeing the even breathing of the beautiful woman in front of her. "I will find who did this to you and I will kill them." She whispered to herself. "Payback is a bitch!"

Delphine began to dream. She was back in her office looking at the pictures her PI had taken of Cosima and Shay on the first date they had. It had tore her apart that Cosima looked so happy with someone who wasn't her. She was doing this to keep her safe, the jealousy would subside and she would always love Cosima, she was the only person she had truly loved with every inch of her being. How could one person do that to you.? She had got a background check done on Shay and finding out that she had been in the same branch of the military as the Castor clones so alarm bells had started ringing. She had wanted to protect Cosima at all costs even if it meant that she got hurt in the process. When she came back from Topside and she had told Cosima that she missed her. She felt Cosima ease towards her, but she knew that Shay had to go.

Delphines eyes flew open at the memory of her telling Shay about when she had tried to kill herself in boarding school.

"Del? Del? Are you alright?" cosima asked concerned.

"Sh… Sh" was all that would come out of her mouth in reply.

"Don't try to speak Delphine. Rest get yourself better. Nothing is important now except for you."

Delphine stared straight into the dark eyes of the woman she loved. Understanding flowing between them.


	13. Chapter 13

Back to the start Chapter 12

Delphine lay with her eyes open. The pain she felt was too much. It reminded her of the pain she had felt when she had told Cosima it was over those few weeks ago. She had done what she had to do to keep her Cosima safe. It had destroyed her to do so but she had done it. When Cosima had said "I love you" with tears running down her face Delphine had just wanted to return those three words and make everything ok again. She wanted to take Cosima in her arms and tell her she was here for her. But she had made that stupid promise to love and protect all of the clones and she would keep that promise until the day that she died.

Delphine felt and heard Cosima breathing deeply next to her. With slow and deliberate movements she tried to put her arm on the sleeping girl. She didn't care about the pain she was feeling. She just wanted to feel her love in her arms once again. She couldn't understand how long she had been out. The last thing she remembered was looking her assailant in the eyes and asking if Cosima was safe. She couldn't en remember who it was who had shot her.

Cosima had began to stir and Delphine could not help but let a smile form on her dry lips. Trying so hard to form words she finally managed to say "Shhhhhhhh" which seemed to settle Cosima down a bit. The way Cosima moving made Delphine think that she was having a bad dream. She just wished she didn't hurt so much so she could comfort her.

Delphine thought back to the way she had been with Cosima when she had found out about Shay. The jealousy, the sense of betrayal, hurt that she had felt she took it all out on Cosima and it wasn't fair on her. As much as she loved Cosima she couldn't stand to see her with someone else. That's why she had done the background check on Shay. She wanted to know if Cosima was being compromised by this new woman. When Delphine had found out that Shay had been in the military alarm bells had started ringing. She wanted to protect Cosima at all costs and if it meant that she hated her for doing so she accepted that.

Shay looked around the room she had been brought into. It reminded her of a interagation room. She knew that she had been brought to the DYAD building as she remembered the corridors and saw many people in lab coats. She had been alone in this room for about an hour now. No one had been in to see her and she was starting to get pissed off. She got up from her chair and went to the door. She was debating whether to open it or not when she heard voices just outside.

"listen she deserves to know! She can lead us to the clones."

"You really want to risk getting another civilian involved Marion?"

"Cal, we need to get them all somewhere safe. If we don't we will lose them all. Are you willing to put Sarah and Kira at risk?"

"Don't bring my daughter into this!"

"We have to look at every eventuality Cal. This person that is now kidnapping and killing clones needs to be stopped! We need to make sure we find her. For all we know she maybe in the inner sanctum and destroying them from within as we speak."

"Marion, my daughter is the most important thing in my life and you know I will do everything I can to protect her. I am going to leave this in your hands. I need to go back home."

"Cal you need to talk to this woman. We need her on side. We need all the allies we can get. Do whatever it takes. Alison is at my home. She is safe for now. We have 3 more we need to get there. Neolution and Proleathean are ready to pounce!"

Shay went back to her chair. She was trying to process everything. She was sure that she had heard the clones! SO we're they saying that Cosima was a clone and she was on danger! Maybe they had engineered this conversation for her to hear. No matter what had happened she did still care for Cosima. There was just something about the deadlocked woman that drew you in. Yeah she had kept things from her. But so did she. She had kept things from Cosima too. Everything was such a mess. All she wanted was for things to go back to how they were when they had first met!

The door opened and in walked a tall scruffy looking man. He had what she would have called a designer beard. It looked scruffy but was probably meant to look that way. He looked tired and defeated like he had been dragged here against his will.

"Erm hi Shay. It is OK if I call you Shay isn't it?" He asked stumbling over his words.

Shay nodded in reply. Too scared to say anything in case she let slip that she had heard the conversation outside the room.

"Sorry that this is all a bit cloak and dagger but you have to understand that stealth is important at the moment. That is not why you are here though. I believe that you maybe able to help us. We need to get Cosima into safety. She is in danger out there and when I say danger I ran life threatening. You already know a little about her illness. Well here is the big picture if she doesn't get to our facility soon she will not have the means to help herself. She is getting very sick. She refused her last treatment and that has advanced her condition. Cosima is as stubborn as she is beautiful. But she cares for you. Maybe you can help us to help her."

"What does 324B21 mean?" She finally asked.

"What?"

"I was giving that code. Now for me to help you, you can help me! What does it mean? Don't lie to me because I will be able to tell."

Cal swallowed the nasty lump that had risen in his throat.

"Well it is classified information. Are you sure you want to know?" Cal asked.

"Just tell me. I know that it has something to do with Cosima. I just want to know the truth!" Say replied exasperated.

"Ok then. Seeing as you are so sure. 324B21 is Cosima's tag number. She is a clone. One of about 100 that were in existence. They were born out of military trials. Castor and Leda. Leda being the female clones. Currently in our city there are 5 clones. 4 who we knew about and one raised by a scientific group called the Neolutionists. Currently the clones are being killed off and we believe it is this rogue clone doing it. You may have heard Cosima talking about Sarah, Alison and Helena they are her clone sisters. Sarah is the one that everyone is most interested in as she has the ability to reproduce but that won't stop people trying to capture the others. We want you to help us protect Cosima and her sisters. If they die then everything has been a waste of time. You see Cosima is a brilliant scientist and she is on the verge of finding herself a cure. But so many people want that cure or to stop that cure being found."

"Hold on a minute so there is more than 1 Cosima on the planet?"

"No there is only one Cosima. Each of the clones have their own traits and not all of them have the same respiratory problems as Cosima. Cosima is unique in the way that even though she has the problems when we did the last round of tests we found out that she was ovulating. Now that is a miracle in itself. It could be from the stem cells that she received or the fact that she just never realised before. We need to protect her more than ever. That's like I said before where you come in. We need you to get her to go to a safe house we have in the country her sister Alison is already there with her husband. We know that she is with Sarah's foster brothers apartment in the city. We also know that Helena is there too. If she won't leave then we need you to protect her. We know you care for her. That is what we are hoping will be what makes you agree to help us."

Shay looked deep into the man's eyes and could see that even though his eyes were haunted he was speaking the truth.

"Can I take some time to think things over?" She asked simply.

"Yes of course. I will take you to your room for whilst you are here." Cal replied ushering Shay out of the room.

Shay knew what her answer would be already but she thought it wouldn't hurt to let them sweat it out a little bit.

Sarah opened up the laptop and clicked on the Skype icon. The familiar ringing started. But there was no answer.

"Alison where are you?" She muttered under her breath.

The ringing cut out and she went back to the home screen. She then clicked on Felix's name and again the ringing started. After a few rings the video came on and a dishevelled Cosima squinted into the screen.

"Hey Sarah. How are you?" Cosima asked.

"Have you heard from Alison? I can't get through to her at all?"

"Dude. I have been busy here don't forget. Erm let me go get my phone see if she has text or called."

Cosima disappeared from view for a few seconds before returning to view with her glasses on looking at her phone.

"No nothing Sar ..."

"Shite is Helena alright?"

Cosine looks around the apartment and spots Helena's blonde hair sticking out from under a blanket in the far side of the room.

"Yeah she is sound asleep. I wish I was." With that Cosima looks over to Delphine.

"Go be with her. How is she doing?"

"She woke up for a short while earlier for maybe a minute but she has been asleep since. By the way what time is it?" Cosima looks for her phone.

"Well it's 2 am here in the north so it's midnight there."

"Time to give Delphiniums some more pain relief." Cosima says to no one in particular.

"Geek Monkey go do what you have to do yeah. I will try and call again in a couple of days. Cal should be back soon. So I need to go so I don't compromise this secure line."

"Alright dude. Take care yeah. Love you."

"Love ya too you sap." Sarah laughs down the screen before hanging up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

A/N Sorry about the graphic nature of part of this chapter. I am so thankful to everyone for keeping with the story. We are getting towards the end now. There are 2 more chapters and an alternate ending after this 1 and also an epilogue for the original ending of chapter 15. Please review or comment I appreciate any feedback good or bad. Again thank you so much for sticking with this. Much love.

Jessie had fallen asleep waiting for Donnie to return to the truck. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for. As soon as he was coherent enough he got out his phone. He clicked on a name and let it ring.

"Yeah it's me. He is inside. I don't know what's going on in there but it looks as though he is staying."

Jessie nodded in reply to the response given.

"What about Helena?" He asked with genuine concern.

He obviously didn't like the answer he got, his free hand balled up into a fist.

"No sir but I said I would help as long as I got to be with Helena."

Jessie shook his head getting more animated the more the man at the other end of the phone spoke.

"With respect sir! I am not one of your followers. I am just simply a man who fell in love!"

With that Jessie hung up the call and switched the power off on his phone. He had to get back to the city before anyone else got their hands on Helena. Taking a quick look around the building and seeing no movement Jessie drive away.

Felix finally woke about 2 hours after Sarah's Skype call. Cosima had been sat watching Delphine since then. Delphine had been trying to move. Each time she had the pain had been too much and she had called out. Cosima had been there to soothe her back to sleep each time. This reminded Cosima of the way Delphine had been with her when she had collapsed at the lab when Ethan Duncan had been there. How she had soothed her. Even though it felt that she had nothing. Delphine was there telling her to fight and to stay with her. Delphine had always been the strong one out of the two of them. Cosima always wore her heart on her sleeve and that was why she always ultimately got hurt. Delphine whilst she was gentle, loving and all the romantic things you could think of she also had a ruthless hard faced side to her.

Again Cosima thought back to the time when Delphine came back from Frankfurt. How even though Delphine was telling her it was over. She remembered how Delphine couldn't look her in the eyes as if her own courage would betray her. Cosima remembered after she had shut the door on Delphine. She had leant back on it trying to compose herself. She had heard Delphine beside herself she had wanted to go back out, but being as stubborn as she was, she hadn't moved. After about 5 minutes she had heard Delphine slowly walk away. Maybe if she had gone back out, maybe they wouldn't be in the situation they were in now. Maybe it was all her fault.

"Hey Cos you wanna have a toke on this?" Shouted Felix from across the loft waving the joint around.

"No thanks Fee! I'm going to sit with Delphine a bit longer. Hopefully she might come round for a bit longer soon." Cosima replied smiling.

"Okay honey, you know where I will be if you change your mind."

Cosima nodded and turned back to Delphine.

"Hey. You're doing so well. Your fighting. Please fight for me. I love you!" Cosima whispered.

Suddenly there was a grip around her hand. It wasn't a hard or tight grip. More like one trying to find themselves grounded. Cosima jumped and looked at her hand. Delphine's slender fingers were wrapping themselves around her own.

"Delphine?"

The grip got a little tighter in response.

"Oh my God. Baby relax. Let me get something for you."

Again the grip went tighter. Delphine's eyes were wider than they had been before. Her mouth was moving as if she was trying to speak. All that came out was a strangled gargling noise.

"Hold on baby let me get you some water. Your mouth must be so dry." Cosham said reluctantly releasing Delphine's grip on her. Within seconds she was back with a glass of water. Delphine's eyes were darting about as if she didn't believe that she was coming back. Lifting Delphine's head up slightly Cos image poured a small amount of the fluid into her mouth. As soon as the water hit the dry throat Delphine started coughing. Cosima held her steady until it subsided then tried again. The water went down much easier this time with very little coughing. Delphine looked straight into Cosima's eyes, she was trying to ask for something but words wouldn't come.

"It's alright Delphine. I'm not going anywhere and no one is going to hurt you here." Cosima soothed.

Delphine looked at Cosima and thought. 'I want to tell you who shot me, but I can't remember, I want you to be safe. But I can't do that in this condition. I want to be with you. But I will put you in danger!'

"Delphine. Just relax you're healing so you can't expect to be up and about yet! How I wish you were but it's not going to happen any time soon."

"Gun!" Whispered Delphine quietly.

"Yes you were shot Delphine?!"

"She was with gun." Delphine continued.

"It was a woman who shot you?" Cosima asked confused.

Delphine gave the slightest nod.

"Oh babe... I wish I could have been there to protect you."

Alison opened the door to her rooms and a squeal escaped from her.

"Donnie! What are you doing here? Where are the children?"

"Alison I came because I thought you were in trouble. I think I was quite wrong about that you seem to be very comfortable. The children are still with your mother."

"As you can see Donnie. I am fine! They brought me here because there is another 1 of me out there killing us. I thought that was all behind me when Helena turned straight. Obviously I was wrong."

"Well Alison, what are we going to do here. We have 1000 of dollars worth of drugs in the shop! It's going to get robbed!" Exclaimed Donnie.

"No it isn't because Helena will look after it for us!" Alison said brightly. "Let's just think of this as an extended holiday OK!"

Donnie nodded in reply. He knew Alison was right!

Cal was on his way to the airfield he just wanted to get back Kira. She was all that mattered to him. Her and Sarah. He regretted everything that had happened in the last 24hrs. He felt bad for Scot but he knew he had ultimately done the right thing with killing him. Yeah the sisters would probably hate him if they ever found out. He was doing it to help them survive, and survival was what he was best at. When Sarah had left him the first time he had gone into survival mode because she had ruined him. Not only for the money that she had stolen but his heart too. He had to disappear and get through the shit times that would come with a broken heart. He had never really been an emotional person but the rawness of Sarah had brought out his softer side. It had been like she had come to him so he could protect her. She had been his first love his only love.

Boarding the island hopper plane Cal was hit by a sudden dread that something wasn't right. He looked around the plane and everything looked intact and alright. There was 7 empty seats and the one he was sat in. Then behind the curtain in front was the pilots seat. Shaking away the feeling of dread, he put it down to his fear of flying. Searching down the side of his seat he found the safety belt and did it up tight. Leaning back he closed his eyes. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He knew he was being paranoid because of the situation he had found himself in. He knew in a few hours he would be with the people he loved.

The familiar rumble of the plane taxi-ing down the runway made Cal squeeze his eyes shut. Behind him a shadow came from between the seats. Silent in their movements. The gun was raised ready to fire. Suddenly they stopped. Cal was reciting the Lords Prayer. It was his flight routine. Shaking off the religious nature of Cal's mumbling the gun was again raised. A muted shot was fired. Cal slumped forward in his seat. The bullet making a mess of his face on its exit. Another 2 shots rang out one hitting the pilot and the other the shooter taking their own life. Their orders were nobody should live. Art was the first police officer on the scene and he was shocked to see that Angie DiAngelis was the shooter.

"Fuck they got to her!" He said to the answerphone he had rang. He knew Sarah wouldn't answer because she had gone on the down low with Kendal but he had wanted to be the one to tell her about Cal.

Angie had been suspended after the whole Vic fiasco and subsequently she had lost her job. Art had met up with her a few times and every time she had been more and more distant asking questions about Sarah and Alison. He had never imagined that she would have done something like this. No matter how hard things would of been. She had just been suckered in by the whole clone thing. That must have been how they had got her.

Art found out Felix's number on his phone and dialled. It took a few rings before an obviously stoned Felix answered.

"Arthur now what do u owe the pleasure? You want to come and join my party. Cos image is being boring and playing at being nursey with Delphine and Helena is knocked up so can't do anything fun now. So please say your coming out to play?"

"Felix as tempting as your offer is not. I would have to decline. I am ringing on official business. Do you have anyway of getting in contact with Sarah? It's urgent I talk to her."

"Arthur hold on 1 minute let me call her now." Felix said as he put Art on hold and called his sister.

After about a minute he returned to the line. "Her phone is switched off."

"OK when you do get through can you get he to call me as soon as it is vital she does."

"Sure thing Arthur! You're positive you don't want to join the party?"

"Yes Felix I'm positive."

Art hung up and went back to the new case.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14

3 WEEKS PREVIOUS

Angie had just dropped Vic off at his dive of a place and was making her way back to the station. She had taken a personal morning so she could spy on Alison. It hadn't gone the way she had wanted. She thought she might have got some answers about why there were so many 'sisters'. The last thing she had expected was Alison's husband getting in the van and taking a picture of her and Vic. She had taken this on herself. It had enveloped her. Drawn her in to find answers. When she hadn't found anything that gave her answers that's when she had got in contact with Vic. He knew the grifter Sarah. He could maybe tell her something about what was going on. When even that drew a blank and her and Art had seen Alison, Angie knew that she had to get answers. The first time she approached Alison it had shocked her just how alike Sarah she was, but as she had put it to herself a nicer version.

She had been at the play that night when Alison had gotten so drunk she fell off the stage and that was when she had found the perfect opportunity to use Vic again. Getting him in the rehab centre had been easy. He was trying to get over his addiction to painkillers also she said that she would wipe any outstanding warrants from his file. She never had any authority to do so but it had worked! He had fallen for the hook! Everything had been going really well until he had hit the drugs again and had gotten himself thrown out of rehab. He had adament that he hadn't taken anything but she had been around enough users to know when they were on something.

They had been staking out Alisons house. Vic had decided he was going to go and 'explore' round the building. He had been gone a while. Angela was listening to the kids playing in the house. They were Alison's adopted kids. She could never understand, in the time she has been investigation Sarah and Alison, why Alison had decided on having children so different. Was it because she was so different? Did she like being the centre of attention? These were questions she would like answers to.

Suddenly the van door slid open and Vic was pushed roughly inside. Almost onto her lap. Angie was pissed off! Don niece confidently got in the van behind Vic and gave some spiel about looking after family she thinks. She lost all track of what was said. Then Donnie had pulled out his phone and taken a picture. Vic being an arse and posing. She couldn't let that picture get into her bosses. She couldn't lose her job like this.

Once Donnie had left the van Angie launched into Vic.

"How the fuck could you let that dictate to us what to do!"

"Hey, DiAngelis I did what you asked. Don't go throwing the shit down on me!"

"The shit so you say is down on you because you were stupid enough to get yourself caught. Now we have to leave our best chance of getting answers and start again."

"You could always go back to Sarah and black bag her!"

"Hey dick brain Sarah is a no go remember. She is protected by my partner Art!"

"Well then DiAngelis you best think of something. I'm out now. I don't care if my record us scrubbed I am gone!" Vic said confidently even though he was shit scared.

"Vic you leave this van then that is bit! Every cop in town will be after your arse!" Angie threatened.

"So be it!" Vic responded as he jumped out the car. "Then maybe I will tell them about your little bribery plan with me!"

That had been the final straw for Angie and she had launched herself at Vic and began pummeling him. She felt his nose shatter under a tirade of punches. His cheek crumpled. Angie had to stop herself before she did more than just hurt him. He was a bloody mess lying in the snow. Angie quickly gathered herself and got in the front of the van and sped off. She didn't know what was coming over her.

A few days later Angie had taken a sick day and was lounging at home when someone had been knocking at her door. She wasn't expecting anyone. So she had gone up to the spy hole and checked who it was. It had been Art.

"Angie I know you're in there. Open up we need to talk!"

"Go away Art i have nothing to say to you!"

"Angie open up now before I break the door down!"Art threatened.

Angie slowly made her way to the lock and opened up. She locked a mess but Art never said anything.

"Sorry DiAngelis but I am here to escorts you to the precinct where you are going to be investigated. I'm sorry to have to do this but as of now you are suspended. Please give me your gun and your badge and come with me."

Angie just stood in shock for a few seconds before automatically turning round and making her way to the lounge and getting her things. She couldn't understand what was going on? She hadn't persued Alison since that day and she hadn't heard anything from Vic.

"What's going on Art?"

"Sorry I cannot tell you anything." Art apologised.

"But you're my partner!"

"Not at this moment I'm not!"

Angie followed Art out of her building and into the awaiting car. She was driven to the station where her station rep waited. After about an hour in an office and being filled in on a few details Angie knew that the photo of her and Vic had gone into the station. She was being charged with being a corrupt cop.

Angie knew straight away she couldn't get out if this. The photo was just too damning. Vic had actually struck a pose! With a heavy heart she accepted the charges. After 6 hours she had returned back to her home and had began screaming. Why had she let this get under her skin so much! She fell into a fitful sleep. She never noticed the shadowy figure hiding in her apartment so when she was sedated it was done easily.

She had awoken in a strange room. She hadn't been shackled or anything but she was mightily pissed. She kept her cool about her because shouting and screaming never did anyone any favours. After a short while a tall elegant woman came in.

"Hello officer DiAngelis. I suppose you would like to know why you are here?"

Angie nodded. Still she was going to keep quiet no matter how much this woman had to say.

"Well we know about your fall from grace and the reasons behind it. We have been following you very closely the last 10 days. We feel that you would be a great addition to our outfit so to speak. We need people who will act upon instinct which is what you have done. You law enforcement training will help you. Also who I am pairing you up with will be very intriguing to you also. As you have you could say 'already met'. Let me tell you about us. We are neolution we believe in self directed science. We aim to have a new race of perfect humans within 100 years through the cloning process. You may wonder why I am divulging so much to you. This will become apparent shortly. 30 years ago we founded the first real human cloning program projects Leda and Castor. Leda being the female clones and Castor the male. The project went really well. We developed 400 of each sex and put them into almost 800 different families. Within the last 2 years a lot of the clones have been dieing due to their medical problems that were given to them. The males have the ability to sterilise women but the females develop a cancer like auto immune disease. There are 3 clones in Leda which are fertile 2 are definitely but 1 is just showing signs. You may know of one of these. Her name is Sarah."

Angie scowled.

"Yes I see you know her. Well we need to find and destroy her and her sisters because they can ruin all of our plans. Neolution is the new way of life. Join us and you will have everything you ever wanted. Including getting rid of Sarah!"

Angie didn't need to answer it was evident in her face that this was what she wanted. She nodded at the woman in front of her.

"Welcome Angela here is who you are working with."

The door opened and there stood Sarah. At least someone that was the spitting image of Sarah.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"Angela this is Krystal."

PRESENT DAY

Felix made his way to the pharmacy Cosima had given him a list the size of his arm of things to get for Delphine. He had to get packing. Dressings. Bandages. Oxycontin well he may just have some of them. He was no one's errand boy. But Cosima had literally begged him and he couldn't refuse her. It made his heart melt when her lower lip starts to tremble. He was a sucker for that and it's all Sarah's fault. That girl had a lot to answer for. But he still loved her. Apart from S and Kira Sarah was all the family he had. Yeah he had the other clones now but none of them knew him like the others. Cosima was like his best friend. Alison was the same and Helena well she was just Helena.

He couldn't fault this family he was now a part of. He was loving them all more each and every day he spent with them. Walking into the pharmacy Felix started looking for the items on the list. Picking them up and putting them in his basket when they were cheap and discreetly pocketing the more expensive items. He wouldn't change who he was for anyone or anything. He approached the counter but noticed that something wasn't right.

"Hello?" He called to the empty space.

"Hello... I'm going to take all your prescription drugs to sell on the street!" He shouted to see if there was any response. Still there was nothing.

"OK this wasn't in the plan!" He muttered to himself as he walked behind the counter and started to help himself to the Oxycontin.

When he had got everything he had wanted he stuffed it all into the paper bags under the counter. He had decided against his better judgement to go and check in the back to see if anyone was there. He was just totally confused as to why it had been left unattended. Not that he was complaining he was saving a couple of hundred dollars probably.

As Felix went out into the back stacks he heard a shuffling noise being him. He span round but nothing was there.

"Get a grip Felix you have been in worse situations than this recently!" He scolded himself.

"Screw this. I'm just going to get back to the loft and give Cosima her stuff!" He muttered to himself as he made his way back out into the store. Picking up his bags he left. He decided he would ring Art when he got back and let him know of the weirdness that was happening.

Cosima was patiently cleaning Delphine's wound when Delphine started talking.

"Did you give your sisters all my love?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Delphine. You can do that yourself now! Sarah will be back soon and Helena is asleep over there. Alison is just Alison uptight and anal but you can give them all your love yourself!" Cosima beamed. "BUT I'm hoping that you will give me your real love." Cosima continued as she bent down and kissed the french woman's forehead.

"J'taime Mon amour." Delphine smiled. She took Cosima's hand in her own and pressed it to her lips. "You will always have my real love my darling."

Cosima was beaming. After everything that had happened she still had her soul mate. She remembered back to her conversation with Shay about visions on the edge of death and how Shay had said about that if the love was strong enough it would always be in your soul and you would find a way back to that person. When Shay had said that she knew straight away that despite everything Delphine was the one. She was the one she wanted to be with. She had felt a bit cheaper for using Shay like she had but you couldn't help what your heart wanted. In fact her heart was yearning for Delphine and it had been since since the first day she had seen her in the lab.

"Cosima what are you thinking my love?" Delphine whispered.

"Just how your killer grades had seduced me when we first met." Cosima said with a giggle.

"Brat!" Joked Delphine.

"Don't you know it Del!" Cosima playfully pouted.

"I was told I wouldn't make the night." Delphine said quietly tears forming in her eyes.

"Who said that?" Cosima probed.

"Nealon!" Came the sharp reply.

"Why what happened? Did he do something?" The anger evident in Cosima's voice.

"Do you have my bag Cosima?"

"Yeah it's under the bed."

"Go in it and you will find a vial with a worm like creature in it. That is what Nealon tried to do to me!"

Cosima was already on her hands and knees before Delphine had finished speaking. She was on her belly trying to get right under the bed. Somewhere in the last 48hrs the bag had been pushed further under.

"Nearly got the damp thing now!" Cosima's muffled voice made its way up from under the bed. Delphine put her hand up to her mouth to stop the giggles that threatened to take over her body.

"I can still hear you up there! You wait until I can extract myself from this situation..." Cosima stopped as a coughing fit took over her body. Delphine could feel the coughs shaking the bed underneath her.

"Cosima! Cosima! Are you OK?"

Still the coughing continued. Delphine had a flashback to the time in the lab when Ethan Duncan had been alive. With that thought Delphine used all the strength she could muster to drag herself upright. It was agony but she had to get to Cosima.

The coughing stopped and the bed stilled. Cosima wasn't making any noise. Delphine became scared and pulled herself so she was sat with her legs over the side of the bed. She saw Cosima's legs still. They were just out from under the bed.

"Cosima!"

Still there was nothing so Delphine tried to shuffle down the bed so she could get to Cosima's legs at least.

Delphine could feel the fear rising in her body. All she wanted to do was make sure that her Cosima was safe.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 15

A/N So we are on the last chapter. It has been fun to write this story as it has made me realise just how much I do really love this show. Also please don't hate me for the alternate ending. I wanted you to see that I did have 2 ways I could have taken this story. Also sorry for killing so many fan favourites too. It was my way of voicing who I think may be involved in how so much is known about the book and other things in the show. I still think there is something dodgy about Scot. Ha-ha. Anyway thank you all so much for sticking with this and your reviews and follows and favourites. I have already got another story working itself out in my head. Finally I would just like to add a warning that there will be death and goriness also some soppy and smutty stuff in this chapter too. So sit back and enjoy. Much love MAZI77

Felix pulled in to the parking lot and got out the car. He had been uneasy ever since he had left the pharmacy. Just something niggling in the back of his mind. He did a quick sweep of the area and saw the car that had been parked there the last few days. A new face but the same car. So Felixstowe was quite happy about that. What he hadn't noticed was the figure stood across the street watching him. You couldn't tell they were there except for the gun that was raised and pointed at Felix. He was right by the entrance to his block when the shot rings out. It caught the framework.

"What the holy Fu...?" Felix squealed. He heard the car door open as another 2 shots were fired. One of the shots hit the guy who had got out the car. The other hit Felix in the head. It had lodged itself just behind his ear. He fell to the ground passing out as he went.

The figure made its way over to him. Gave him a good kick but there was no response. Taking aim they fired the gun again. This time the bullet went through his back and hitting the ground beneath him. Using their foot the mystery figure turned Felix over and a big gapping hole was present. The figure let him fall to the floor. Reaching up they took off the hood that had been drawn tight around their head. Long dark hair came tumbling down as Alison's features became exposed. The vacant look in her eyes betraying the steadiness of everything that had just happened. A car screeched to a halt behind her and she turned round and got in. Donny was behind the wheel with the same vacant expression in his eyes.

Helena heard the gunshots as she lay in her crib she knew her seestra brother had gone out and he had been gone for too long. She had been watch Cosham and Delphine. She didn't know this strange woman who Cosima seemed to really care for. She moved around silently checking that her babies were safe in Kira's play area before she went down to where she had heard the shots come from. The fish people had taught her well. She thought as she moved silently through the stairwell. She looked through the peep hole in the front door and couldn't see anything so she opened the door. The next thing she knew she was on the floor where she had fallen over something.

Turning herself round she came face to face with Felix's bloody body. Helena's hand flew up to her mouth to stop herself screaming.

"Seestra brother what happened?" She sobbed. Unable to pull her eyes away from the bloody corpse in front of her. Suddenly there was a screech of tyres and a clanging of chains. Helena's head shot up defensively. See was looking into Jessie's eyes.

"Jessie towing it is not safe here!" She sobbed.

"Helena come with me!" Jessie said as he held out his hand.

"No I must stay and protect my babies."

"Helena, let me protect you!" Jessie's voice was getting firmer.

"What about my seetras?"

"They will be fine."

"Fine like my Seestra brother?" Helena pointed to the body in front of her.

"No fine like your baby fine." Jessie started to pull Helena away. "We need to go now Helena!"

"Jessie towing I will go with you. I love you." Helena went willingly.

She got in the truck. Jessie switched on the ignition, Helena grabbed the wheel.

"No I must go get my babies from inside."

"Babies?"

"You will see Jessie towing."

Helena jumped out the truck and made her way back towards the building. She paused at Felix's body before going back in. She paused at the foot of the stairs. There was something wrong but she couldn't afford to wait. She wanted to get the canister and get back to her Jessie.

She had got to the first landing when she was rushed and knocked down. Trying to pick herself up, her assailant jumped on her and started to hit her. Blow after blow rained down on her. Each one hitting their target. Blood was pouring from the wounds already inflicted. The next blow was to her temple. Helena lost consciousness for a moment. The next blow roused her a little it had connected with her ear and she heard her ear drum pop. Blood was getting into her eyes. Instinctively Helena raised her hands and grabbed her opponents hood and pulled it off. Looking down at her with a complete look of contempt was Mark. Or someone she thought might be Mark. The next blow was a near fatal one to her throat. Blood rising in her throat she tried to move but she couldn't. Mark took out a knife from the back of his pants and delivered the final blow. The blade slicing through Helena's throat easily. Helena made a gargling sound as the blood rushed out her wound. Mark stood up and took the blade to his own throat. A small whisper escaped before he cut. "I love you Gracie!"

Delphine had been inching her way towards the foot of the bed where Cosima's still body had been for a few minutes.

"Cosima?" She whispered. Her foot that little bit closer. Almost close enough to touch her. Suddenly Cosima started shaking. Then a giggle escaped before another cough.

"Merde Cosima!" Delphine exhaled finding her voice a bit more.

"Delphine I am actually stuck here and the dust under here is atrocious." Cosima giggled some more.

"How could you do this to me Cosima I was so scared. I thought something bad had happened!" Delphine started to cry.

Hearing Delphine sob caused Cosima's heart to break. Wriggling around she did finally find her way out.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just joking with you." Cosima said quietly as she pulled herself up off the floor. "It's been a heavy few days, I just wanted to try and lighten the mood."

"It's okay Cosima. I'm just a little sensitive that is all. I just thought I have fought so hard to stay with you and then you go like that. It would have all been for nothing!" Delphine admitted.

"Hey Delphine I don't want you to ever think that this. Me and you is for nothing. We have worked too damn hard to have this. We are going to have this!" Cosima announced firmly.

Cosima gently took Delphine's chin in her hand and tilted her face upwards so she could kiss her. Hungry kisses but soft not wanting to hurt her lover anymore than she had been hurt already. Delphine responded immediately trying to pull Cosima closer to her but Cosima pulling away.

"What's wrong Cosima?" Asked Delphine breathless.

"I don't want to hurt you." Was the reply.

"The only way you could hurt me would be to leave me!" Delphine responded.

"I won't ever leave you Delphine. You are my soul mate. I came back for you. I had wanted to die so much in that moment. I thought DYAD had black bagged you when they said you were going to Frankfurt. I really thought I would never see you again. But when I had that vision of you. I knew I had to come back. I knew I had to find you and be with you."

"Even after everything I did to you when I first came back?" Delphine questioned.

"I knew after that you did it all to protect me and my sisters. I wish I hadn't made you make that stupid promise to love all of us. I thought I could protect the world when the one person I needed to protect was you."

"Mon amour I do not need protecting. I stupidly believed I could trust the wrong people. First Leekie and then Nealon. I hope you can forgive me in time."

"Del there is nothing to forgive." Cosima smiled her usual full smile and leaned in to kiss Delphine again. This time she pushed herself closer. Not quite having full body contact.

"Lie with me Cosima." Delphine said.

"Always."

They lay down together just holding each other falling into a deep sleep.

Sarah had been trying to get hold of Cal for hours but nothing had come of it. She walked out into the yard area where S was with Kendal.

"Hey S I'm getting worried. Cal said he would have been here ages ago!"

"Love dint worry. You know what men are like. Unreliable as fuck."

"yeah. But I always thought that I could rely on Cal especially with Kira."

"I know love. But you have to concentrate on Kira. She needs you."

"Mum it's hard."

"Sarah you're one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can get through this you can."

"I need the others mum. It's strange but I feel stronger when we are all together. I need them."

"Love. If that's how you feel then go back to them. I'm sure Cosima would love to have you there. You always seemed closer to her than you did the others."

Sarah took a moment to think of the time when she and Cosima had the talk in the apartment when Cosima had been really ill. It was at that time that they had become really close. Sarah knew that if it hadn't been for Cosima and the fight she had, she would not have got through any of this without her. Apart from Helena she truly was her sister.

"Let me see if I can get hold of him. I know all this weird shit has been happening lately and it really wouldn't surprise me if he was involved in some way."

"Okay love you do what you have to do. But please don't leave Kira again she has just got used to having you in her life again." S argued.

"I'm not leaving here. I kinda want to get to know Kendal and I think Kira should get to know her too. I must sound like a right twat!" Sarah giggled.

"You don't at all love. I know you always do the right thing even if others think it's wrong. Don't ever change that." S pulled Sarah into a hug.

Gracie was sat in the cell. She had been duped into giving all the information she knew about the clones. They had used Mark against her. They knew exactly how to press her buttons. She never thought that she had been naive. She so obviously was because they hadn't had to say much at all about Mark before she blabbed everything. She had cried as they had told her that Mark was asking after her and wanted her with him.

Footsteps began to move down the hallway. Gracie's head shot up. They hadn't been to see her since she gave them what they wanted. Gracie was worried about Mark. Worried about Helena and Mrs. Hendrix. They had all been good to her. She had betrayed them all, could they ever forgive her?

"Hello Gracie."

Gracie only looked up. To acknowledge the voice.

"You have helped us no end Gracie. Now here is your chance to be with Mark. We need to know where Sarah is. She is not at any of the places that you told us about. Is there anywhere else she may be?"

Gracie shook her head. She wasn't going to say anything now. If it meant she was kept away from Mark that was how it was going to be.

"Gracie you can't fight us or deny us. We know you better than you know yourself. You may not believe that you have done the right thing but you have. The abominations are now being destroyed. You are making the world a safer place. Your father got consumed by the fact that he could be a higher being by using the abomination to his advantage. The loss of the child in you was a blessing not punishment. Gracie believe me the more the abomination mutates during reproduction the danger becomes 10 fold. We need to eradicate this before it gets out of hand. Neolution is trying to keep the abomination around. Also DYAD is trying to protect them but we know of their real uses."

"No I will not help you. Mark is one of these abominations you talk about. He is loving and gentle so how can he be bad."

"Gracie Mark was brought into this world as a fighting machine. He is a military man. He will answer his calling in the end."

"Mark would not harm anyone."

"Mark is doing what we want of him as we speak."

"He wouldn't Sarah helped him. They are family."

"Family means nothing. Rudy one of his brothers tried to sleep with one of the female abominations that is not normal is it if they are family."

Gracie physically recoiled at the thought of what was just said to her.

"Gracie help us please! We are your true family."

Again Gracie shook her head. Then from the shadows came a man she recognised but couldn't place his face.

"Then Gracie I am so sorry to have to do this." He lifted up the gun he had held in his hand and pointed it at Gracie.

She looked at the gun. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Our Father who art in..." A shot rang out and Gracie flew backwards in her binds.

"I really am sorry Gracie. At least you will now be with Mark!" The man bowed his head and made the sign of the cross before leaving the cell.

Jessie had been sat waiting for about 2hrs. He knew he had to wait for Helena. He had played around with the radio for a while. He had heard a buzzing sound too but couldn't work out where it was coming from. He was leant over the passenger seat looking in the glove box when the door opened and he was shot.

Cosima woke up. A small smile played on her lips as she turned over and looked into the peaceful face of her lover. Delphine was sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. Cosima traced her fingers across the sleeping woman's cheek. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Mmmmm morning Cosima." Croaked a groggy Delphine.

Cosima laughed. "Well it's not morning now Del it's 5pm."

"Merde how long did I sleep?"

"we both slept a good 12hrs. You need it you are recovering."

"That maybe Cosima. But I do not want to lose a moment with you." Delphine smiled as she moved forward to kiss Cosima.

"And me with you obvs." Cosima replied into the kiss.

Cosima again held back, not wanting to hurt Delphine. So when Delphine pushed herself onto Cosima she was both happy and cautious.

"You sure?" Whispered Cosima wanting affirmation.

"Yes. I'm sure Cosima." Delphine confirmed before kissing Cosima again.

"If you hurt we can stop." Cosima said.

"Cosima surprisingly I do not even hurt. Now stop talking. I'm sure you can put your mouth to better use." Breathed Delphine.

Delphine took the lead and deepened the kiss. Cosima let out a small moan. She had wanted this since that day. She shook the thought from her mind. She had what she wanted and she wasn't going to let it be ruined by the past.

Cosima pushed up into the kiss finding the blondes tongue. The memories of their first time flooding back into her mind. It was almost like that again just Delphine now taking the lead not her. Delphine knew her body well. Hands skating over her skin. Goosebumps being left in their wake. Her body betraying her and arching upwards to find contact any contact with her.

"No Cosima. Let me show you..." Delphine started to whisper before Cosima cut her off with another deep kiss.

Finding a strength she didn't know she had Delphine pushed Cosima down onto the bed and straddled the smaller woman. Cosima raised her hips to find contact and Delphine pressed down. Cosima raised her hands and traced around the wound on her stomach before leaning up and gently kissing the bruised area. Delphine herself let out a moan. Just the softness of the touches of lips sending shivers all over her body.

Cosima's hands moved to Delphine's back gently pushing her down as Cosima gently thrust upwards. Delphine pushed Cosima flat on the bed again. Laying down on top of her Delphine began kissing Cosima's neck. Then started to move down tracing her tongue down Cosima's throat towards her right breastfeeding where she circled from the base to the nipple teasing Cosima. Cosima arched her back up both enjoying and hating the sensation.

"Delphine don't tease me please..." She begged breathlessly.

Delphine let out a small giggle and carried on with her teasing. Moving onto the left breastfeeding and doing exactly the same again. Cosima's moans getting louder.

"Shh Cosima the others might hear." Delphine warned.

"Fuck Delphine. There is no one else here. I promise." Cosima managed to get out.

With that Delphine carried on her slow and agonising (for Cosima at least) journey down Cosima's stomach. Cosima raising her hips inviting Delphine to go further. Delphine made her way down the inside of Cosima's thighs.

"Fuck no Delphine don't do this to me!" Cosima begged.

Delphine then changed direction and made her way back up. She could smell Cosima's arousal. It turned her on. She kissed her way into Cosima's sex. Her tongue tasting Cosima's arousal.

"Oh God." She husked.

Unable to now control herself Delphine began her ministrations. Long wide strokes of her tongue up Cosima's sex using the tip of her tongue to tease the swollen centre. Cosima's moans and thrusts showing Delphine she is close. Delphine dips her tongue inside. Drinking all that is offered. Her own arousal threatening to overtake her.

Delphine feels the familiar signs that Cosima is on the edge. So she takes her time teasing until Cosima cannot hold back anymore.

"Oh Fuck Delphine! Shit!"

Delphine giggles to herself She always loved the way Cosima was after the made love. The swearing the twitching even the rolling of the eyes.

Cosima's eyes go wide when she sees the figure behind Delphine. They had been so engrossed in each other they hadn't heard them come in.

As they got closer Cosima recognised them. It was Shay.

"What the Fuck!" Shouted Cosima scrambling up the bed.

"What Cosima?" Delphine asked confused.

There was immense fear in Cosima's eyes and they were stuck to a point being Delphine. Delphine began to turn around when she was struck on the head. Knocking her unconscious immediately. Cosima screamed.

"Shay what the Fuck is going on?"

"She told me I should give you a chance. That's why I came. I know all about you Cosima. I know you are a clone. I can't let this go. I have to take you and her somewhere." Shay explained calmly. She raised the baseball bat and swung out at Cosima. She hit her target. Cosima slumped back on the bed. Not yet dead.

"I'm sorry Cosima." Shay whispered "I'm doing this for you."

Taking her cell phone out of her pocket she dialled a number.

"It's done. They are ready to transport." She said into the phone.

Within a few minutes doctors were in the apartment examining Cosima and Delphine.

"Okay we can move them they are stable." The female doctor said after about 20 minutes.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Cosima was brought out of her induced coma first.

"Where am I?" she asked into the darkness.

There was no answer. She tried to focus but with the darkness it was hard. She felt strange. Light headed. It was like she had lost who she was. She had no memories.

"Hello!" She shouted again.

Suddenly there was light coming into the room as a door was opened.

"Ah so your awake now? We didn't think you would be awake so soon." The nurse commented.

"Who am I?" asked Cosima.

"You don't know?" asked the nurse.

"Well I wouldn't be asking if I knew would I?" Cosima replied.

"Erm I think I should go and get the doctor."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I have not been told who you are. I just know you by a number."

"What is that number?"

"324b21."

That sounded familiar to Cosima but she couldn't place it. She lay back against her pillows trying to remember things.

"Can you put the light on please." Cosima asked.

"Of course." Replied the nurse.

A few days later Delphine was taken out of her coma. Exactly the same thing was occurring with her with her memory loss. She couldn't remember how she had got the scars on her chest and stomach. She couldn't even remember her name. The Doctors had told her that she was called Delphine. It didn't ring any bells but she decided to use it none the less.

A couple of days later Delphine was allowed to go walking around the halls. She stopped outside Cosima's room and looked in. She watched as Cosima was trying to walk with a frame around her room. Something inside her wanted to go and help. She was too scared to though. There was something about this girl that had piqued her interest.

The end

A/N I have left it like this because it brings us nicely to the epilogue. It has been a great story to write and I have loved all the feed back I have received. I already have another story in the pipeline but I am going to have a little break first because I have worn myself out haha.

Next will be the epilogue then the alternate ending. There are actually 2 different alternates I have done because I wanted to take this 1 of 3 ways.

Once again thank you so much for all your support. Much love Mazi77 (Miranda)


	17. Chapter 17

EPILOGUE

It had been 6 months since both Delphiniums and Cosima had woken up in the hospital. They had began to get some semblance of a normal life together. Delphine would often find herself outside Cosima's room. Never once did she dare to enter.

Cosima had spotted her stood there a few times but never made the effort to go out. She had wanted to because she felt something familiar about the blonde woman. She couldn't put her finger on it. The doctor had told her that her name was Cosima. She liked the name.

The nurse entered Cosima's room.

"How are we feeling today Cosima?" she asked.

"I feel good today. I was wondering if I could go out to the gardens on my own today?" Cosima asked hopefully. She had not been unsupervised since she had woken.

"Let me go and ask the doctor okay. When was your last seizure?"

"I last had 1 nearly a month ago." Cosima responded.

"That's good. At least they are getting few and far between. Did you bring up any blood in the last week?"

"No none at all."

"Have you been eating?"

They asked her this every day because Cosima would sometimes get so engrossed in a book she would forget to eat and the Doctors would keep telling her she had to eat little and often to get back up to full strength.

"I had a sandwich about an hour ago. I had my breakfast this morning. I have my nuts and seeds in the drawer to snack on." Cosima reeled off.

"Okay that's good. Let me go and ask the Doctor about you going outside." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you Nurse Davydof." Cosima said in a playful voice.

"Behave now." Shay said as she left. A little wink towards Cosima.

Delphine had watched the 2 grow closer and she couldn't help but feel jealous. She had never really been jealous before she thought. It was just something about this other girl that had her thinking about things.

She walked back to her own room slowly and tried to figure things. She wanted to know why she was having all these confusing feelings. She hated the fact that she couldn't remember anything. She hated the fact that she became angry so easily.

She had been having these rages for the last few months. She couldn't understand it as soon as the rage happened it finished. She hated it all.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she could feel another of the rages forming. Hands gripping tight around the frame Delphine did everything she could to keep it inside and not scream. She couldn't hold it enough though and a strangled scream escaped her lips. She forced herself back onto the bed. She was sure she saw a man with a bloody mouth standing over her. This had been what had happened the last few times. The vision of the man had began haunting her dreams. She just couldn't shake off the thought that this was something to do with what she couldn't remember. When she had spoken to the doctor about it he had dismissed it as just a nightmare but Delphine knew it was something more.

The door opened and Shay walked in.

"Hi Delphine how are we feeling today?" She asked pleasantly.

"Oh you know. The same as yesterday and the day before that!" Delphine replied sarcastically.

"Hey what's wrong?" Shay asked.

"What you mean apart from the dreams and the rages. I want to know who I am. Where I come from and why I feel I should know the girl from down the hall." Delphine let out.

"We all feel that we know someone even when we don't. I'm sure that you realise that too. I'm guessing you mean Cosima when you speak about the girl down the hall."

Delphine nodded slightly embarrassed by her admission.

"Delphine if you feel that you know her. Go speak with her." Shay suggested.

"No. No I couldn't do that. She is convalescing like I am. I wouldn't want to impose." Delphine said shyly.

"Well think about it. It may work out in your favour." Shay smiled and gave Delphine her little wink.

Delphine laughed. "You are such a flirt Shay."

"Yes but only to all the pretty girls."

With that Shay left the room. Delphine sat in her chair and thought about what Shay had said. She wanted answers and the only way she would get them is if she could figure out what the man in her dreams and thoughts meant to her.

Cosima was getting impatient. All she wanted to do was go outside and enjoy nature. She just had a feeling that was something she would enjoy. If only Shay would get back to her and let her know what the powers that be say.

Letting out a big sigh Cosima walked around her room. She still had a slight limp, but she had regained the power to walk again so she was happy with that. She looked around the place that she had come to think of as home recently and thought of the things she might have had before her memory loss. She knew she had dreadlocks because the Doctors had a whale of a time trying to take them out when her hair was so matted with blood. So she had figured that she was probably a free spirited hippy or a druggie or maybe even both. She sighed again she thought about the woman who often stood outside her room. She was beautiful and seemed just as confused as she was. There was something about her though. Something that you couldn't help but be drawn in. She looked at a book on her shelf. She didn't think it had been there before but she couldn't be sure. There were so many books that were there and only a few that she had picked up and read through. H.G Wells the author sounded familiar.

Getting up Cosima decided to go for a walk around the halls. She was tired of waiting and wanted to do something. She walked down the east corridor and spotted the blonde woman leaning against the glass windows of the food hall.

"Erm hey." Cosima said.

"Hi." Sniffed Delphiniums as she wiped away the tears streaming down her face.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I don't know I just came here and I remembered something about somewhere similar to this and it got me upset. I would have thought remembering something would have made me happy."

"I get ya totally. I have been here for like 6 months and I can't remember anything."

"it's so frustrating though." Delphine confided.

"yeah totally. By the way my names Cosima."

"Delphine enchantee." Delphine held out her hand.

"Enchantee." Cosima mirrored and smiled her best smile.

At that moment they both knew what was going to happen, and that they had found each other again.

A/N Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the ending. I wanted it to be happy. There were so many sad stories out there. As always thank you all for your support and reviews and views. There have been so many it's been unbelievable and I have been astounded every time I have posted a new chapter. All that's left for me to do is post the alternate endings and we are completely done.


	18. Chapter 18

ALTERNATE ENDING

Felix pulled in to the parking lot and got out the car. He had been uneasy ever since he had left the pharmacy. Just something niggling in the back of his mind. He did a quick sweep of the area and saw the car that had been parked there the last few days. A new face but the same car. So Felixstowe was quite happy about that. What he hadn't noticed was the figure stood across the street watching him. You couldn't tell they were there except for the gun that was raised and pointed at Felix. He was right by the entrance to his block when the shot rings out. It caught the framework.

"What the holy Fu...?" Felix squealed. He heard the car door open as another 2 shots were fired. One of the shots hit the guy who had got out the car. The other hit Felix in the head. It had lodged itself just behind his ear. He fell to the ground passing out as he went.

The figure made its way over to him. Gave him a good kick but there was no response. Taking aim they fired the gun again. This time the bullet went through his back and hitting the ground beneath him. Using their foot the mystery figure turned Felix over and a big gapping hole was present. The figure let him fall to the floor. Reaching up they took off the hood that had been drawn tight around their head. Long dark hair came tumbling down as Alison's features became exposed. The vacant look in her eyes betraying the steadiness of everything that had just happened. A car screeched to a halt behind her and she turned round and got in. Donny was behind the wheel with the same vacant expression in his eyes.

Helena heard the gunshots as she lay in her crib she knew her seestra brother had gone out and he had been gone for too long. She had been watch Cosham and Delphine. She didn't know this strange woman who Cosima seemed to really care for. She moved around silently checking that her babies were safe in Kira's play area before she went down to where she had heard the shots come from. The fish people had taught her well. She thought as she moved silently through the stairwell. She looked through the peep hole in the front door and couldn't see anything so she opened the door. The next thing she knew she was on the floor where she had fallen over something.

Turning herself round she came face to face with Felix's bloody body. Helena's hand flew up to her mouth to stop herself screaming.

"Seestra brother what happened?" She sobbed. Unable to pull her eyes away from the bloody corpse in front of her. Suddenly there was a screech of tyres and a clanging of chains. Helena's head shot up defensively. See was looking into Jessie's eyes.

"Jessie towing it is not safe here!" She sobbed.

"Helena come with me!" Jessie said as he held out his hand.

"No I must stay and protect my babies."

"Helena, let me protect you!" Jessie's voice was getting firmer.

"What about my seetras?"

"They will be fine."

"Fine like my Seestra brother?" Helena pointed to the body in front of her.

"No fine like your baby fine." Jessie started to pull Helena away. "We need to go now Helena!"

"Jessie towing I will go with you. I love you." Helena went willingly.

She got in the truck. Jessie switched on the ignition, Helena grabbed the wheel.

"No I must go get my babies from inside."

"Babies?"

"You will see Jessie towing."

Helena jumped out the truck and made her way back towards the building. She paused at Felix's body before going back in. She paused at the foot of the stairs. There was something wrong but she couldn't afford to wait. She wanted to get the canister and get back to her Jessie.

She had got to the first landing when she was rushed and knocked down. Trying to pick herself up, her assailant jumped on her and started to hit her. Blow after blow rained down on her. Each one hitting their target. Blood was pouring from the wounds already inflicted. The next blow was to her temple. Helena lost consciousness for a moment. The next blow roused her a little it had connected with her ear and she heard her ear drum pop. Blood was getting into her eyes. Instinctively Helena raised her hands and grabbed her opponents hood and pulled it off. Looking down at her with a complete look of contempt was Mark. Or someone she thought might be Mark. The next blow was a near fatal one to her throat. Blood rising in her throat she tried to move but she couldn't. Mark took out a knife from the back of his pants and delivered the final blow. The blade slicing through Helena's throat easily. Helena made a gargling sound as the blood rushed out her wound. Mark stood up and took the blade to his own throat. A small whisper escaped before he cut. "I love you Gracie!"

Delphine had been inching her way towards the foot of the bed where Cosima's still body had been for a few minutes.

"Cosima?" She whispered. Her foot that little bit closer.

"Merde Cosima!" Delphine exhaled finding her voice a bit more.

"How could you do this to me Cosima I was so scared. I thought something bad had happened!" Delphine started to cry.

Hearing Delphine sob caused Cosima's heart to break. Wriggling around she did finally find her way out.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just joking with you." Cosima said quietly as she pulled herself up off the floor. "It's been a heavy few days, I just wanted to try and lighten the mood."

"It's okay Cosima. I'm just a little sensitive that is all. I just thought I have fought so hard to stay with you and then you go like that. It would have all been for nothing!" Delphine admitted.

"Hey Delphine I don't want you to ever think that this. Me and you is for nothing. We have worked too damn hard to have this. We are going to have this!" Cosima announced firmly.

Cosima gently took Delphine's chin in her hand and tilted her face upwards so she could kiss her. Hungry kisses but soft not wanting to hurt her lover anymore than she had been hurt already. Delphine responded immediately trying to pull Cosima closer to her but Cosima pulling away.

"What's wrong Cosima?" Asked Delphine breathless.

"I don't want to hurt you." Was the reply.

"The only way you could hurt me would be to leave me!" Delphine responded.

"I won't ever leave you Delphine. You are my soul mate. I came back for you. I had wanted to die so much in that moment. I thought DYAD had black bagged you when they said you were going to Frankfurt. I really thought I would never see you again. But when I had that vision of you. I knew I had to come back. I knew I had to find you and be with you."

"Even after everything I did to you when I first came back?" Delphine questioned.

"I knew after that you did it all to protect me and my sisters. I wish I hadn't made you make that stupid promise to love all of us. I thought I could protect the world when the one person I needed to protect was you."

"Mon amour I do not need protecting. I stupidly believed I could trust the wrong people. First Leekie and then Nealon. I hope you can forgive me in time."

"Del there is nothing to forgive." Cosima smiled her usual full smile and leaned in to kiss Delphine again. This time she pushed herself closer. Not quite having full body contact.

"Lie with me Cosima." Delphine said.

"Always."

They lay down together just holding each other falling into a deep sleep.

Sarah had been trying to get hold of Cal for hours but nothing had come of it. She walked out into the yard area where S was with Kendal.

"Hey S I'm getting worried. Cal said he would have been here ages ago!"

"Love dint worry. You know what men are like. Unreliable as fuck."

"yeah. But I always thought that I could rely on Cal especially with Kira."

"I know love. But you have to concentrate on Kira. She needs you."

"Mum it's hard."

"Sarah you're one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can get through this you can."

"I need the others mum. It's strange but I feel stronger when we are all together. I need them."

"Love. If that's how you feel then go back to them. I'm sure Cosima would love to have you there. You always seemed closer to her than you did the others."

Sarah took a moment to think of the time when she and Cosima had the talk in the apartment when Cosima had been really ill. It was at that time that they had become really close. Sarah knew that if it hadn't been for Cosima and the fight she had, she would not have got through any of this without her. Apart from Helena she truly was her sister.

"Let me see if I can get hold of him. I know all this weird shit has been happening lately and it really wouldn't surprise me if he was involved in some way."

"Okay love you do what you have to do. But please don't leave Kira again she has just got used to having you in her life again." S argued.

"I'm not leaving here. I kinda want to get to know Kendal and I think Kira should get to know her too. I must sound like a right twat!" Sarah giggled.

"You don't at all love. I know you always do the right thing even if others think it's wrong. Don't ever change that." S pulled Sarah into a hug.

Gracie was sat in the cell. She had been duped into giving all the information she knew about the clones. They had used Mark against her. They knew exactly how to press her buttons. She never thought that she had been naive. She so obviously was because they hadn't had to say much at all about Mark before she blabbed everything. She had cried as they had told her that Mark was asking after her and wanted her with him.

Footsteps began to move down the hallway. Gracie's head shot up. They hadn't been to see her since she gave them what they wanted. Gracie was worried about Mark. Worried about Helena and Mrs. Hendrix. They had all been good to her. She had betrayed them all, could they ever forgive her?

"Hello Gracie."

Gracie only looked up. To acknowledge the voice.

"You have helped us no end Gracie. Now here is your chance to be with Mark. We need to know where Sarah is. She is not at any of the places that you told us about. Is there anywhere else she may be?"

Gracie shook her head. She wasn't going to say anything now. If it meant she was kept away from Mark that was how it was going to be.

"Gracie you can't fight us or deny us. We know you better than you know yourself. You may not believe that you have done the right thing but you have. The abominations are now being destroyed. You are making the world a safer place. Your father got consumed by the fact that he could be a higher being by using the abomination to his advantage. The loss of the child in you was a blessing not punishment. Gracie believe me the more the abomination mutates during reproduction the danger becomes 10 fold. We need to eradicate this before it gets out of hand. Neolution is trying to keep the abomination around. Also DYAD is trying to protect them but we know of their real uses."

"No I will not help you. Mark is one of these abominations you talk about. He is loving and gentle so how can he be bad."

"Gracie Mark was brought into this world as a fighting machine. He is a military man. He will answer his calling in the end."

"Mark would not harm anyone."

"Mark is doing what we want of him as we speak."

"He wouldn't Sarah helped him. They are family."

"Family means nothing. Rudy one of his brothers tried to sleep with one of the female abominations that is not normal is it if they are family."

Gracie physically recoiled at the thought of what was just said to her.

"Gracie help us please! We are your true family."

Again Gracie shook her head. Then from the shadows came a man she recognised but couldn't place his face.

"Then Gracie I am so sorry to have to do this." He lifted up the gun he had held in his hand and pointed it at Gracie.

She looked at the gun. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Our Father who art in..." A shot rang out and Gracie flew backwards in her binds.

"I really am sorry Gracie. At least you will now be with Mark!" The man bowed his head and made the sign of the cross before leaving the cell.

Jessie had been sat waiting for about 2hrs. He knew he had to wait for Helena. He had played around with the radio for a while. He had heard a buzzing sound too but couldn't work out where it was coming from. He was leant over the passenger seat looking in the glove box when the door opened and he was shot.

Cosima woke up. A small smile played on her lips as she turned over and looked into the peaceful face of her lover. Delphine was sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. Cosima traced her fingers across the sleeping woman's cheek. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Mmmmm morning Cosima." Croaked a groggy Delphine.

Cosima laughed. "Well it's not morning now Del it's 5pm."

"Merde how long did I sleep?"

"we both slept a good 12hrs. You need it you are recovering."

"That maybe Cosima. But I do not want to lose a moment with you." Delphine smiled as she moved forward to kiss Cosima.

"And me with you obvs." Cosima replied into the kiss.

Cosima again held back, not wanting to hurt Delphine. So when Delphine pushed herself onto Cosima she was both happy and cautious.

"You sure?" Whispered Cosima wanting affirmation.

"Yes. I'm sure Cosima." Delphine confirmed before kissing Cosima again.

"If you hurt we can stop." Cosima said.

"Cosima surprisingly I do not even hurt. Now stop talking. I'm sure you can put your mouth to better use." Breathed Delphine.

Delphine took the lead and deepened the kiss. Cosima let out a small moan. She had wanted this since that day. She shook the thought from her mind. She had what she wanted and she wasn't going to let it be ruined by the past.

Cosima pushed up into the kiss finding the blondes tongue. The memories of their first time flooding back into her mind. It was almost like that again just Delphine now taking the lead not her. Delphine knew her body well. Hands skating over her skin. Goosebumps being left in their wake. Her body betraying her and arching upwards to find contact any contact with her.

"No Cosima. Let me show you..." Delphine started to whisper before Cosima cut her off with another deep kiss.

Finding a strength she didn't know she had Delphine pushed Cosima down onto the bed and straddled the smaller woman. Cosima raised her hips to find contact and Delphine pressed down. Cosima raised her hands and traced around the wound on her stomach before leaning up and gently kissing the bruised area. Delphine herself let out a moan. Just the softness of the touches of lips sending shivers all over her body.

Cosima's hands moved to Delphine's back gently pushing her down as Cosima gently thrust upwards. Delphine pushed Cosima flat on the bed again. Laying down on top of her Delphine began kissing Cosima's neck. Then started to move down tracing her tongue down Cosima's throat towards her right breastfeeding where she circled from the base to the nipple teasing Cosima. Cosima arched her back up both enjoying and hating the sensation.

"Delphine don't tease me please..." She begged breathlessly.

Delphine let out a small giggle and carried on with her teasing. Moving onto the left breastfeeding and doing exactly the same again. Cosima's moans getting louder.

"Shh Cosima the others might hear." Delphine warned.

"Fuck Delphine. There is no one else here. I promise." Cosima managed to get out.

With that Delphine carried on her slow and agonising (for Cosima at least) journey down Cosima's stomach. Cosima raising her hips inviting Delphine to go further. Delphine made her way down the inside of Cosima's thighs.

"Fuck no Delphine don't do this to me!" Cosima begged.

Delphine then changed direction and made her way back up. She could smell Cosima's arousal. It turned her on. She kissed her way into Cosima's sex. Her tongue tasting Cosima's arousal.

"Oh God." She husked.

Unable to now control herself Delphine began her ministrations. Long wide strokes of her tongue up Cosima's sex using the tip of her tongue to tease the swollen centre. Cosima's moans and thrusts showing Delphine she is close. Delphine dips her tongue inside. Drinking all that is offered. Her own arousal threatening to overtake her.

Delphine feels the familiar signs that Cosima is on the edge. So she takes her time teasing until Cosima cannot hold back anymore.

"Oh Fuck Delphine! Shit!"

Delphine giggles to herself She always loved the way Cosima was after the made love. The swearing the twitching even the rolling of the eyes.

Cosima's eyes go wide when she sees the figure behind Delphine. They had been so engrossed in each other they hadn't heard them come in.

As they got closer Cosima recognised them. It was Shay.

"What the Fuck!" Shouted Cosima scrambling up the bed.

"What Cosima?" Delphine asked confused.

There was immense fear in Cosima's eyes and they were stuck to a point being Delphine. Delphine began to turn around when she was struck on the head. Knocking her unconscious immediately. Cosima screamed.

"Shay what the Fuck is going on?"

"She told me I should give you a chance. That's why I came. I know all about you Cosima. I know you are a clone. I can't let this go. I have to deal with things my way. I'm sorry Cosima it has to be this way."

Shay brought the bat up again to hit Delphine. Cosima couldn't bear to see what was happening so she lunged forward taking the full force of the swing. All she wanted to do was protect Delphine. She had been through enough. She could be put through this too. It wasn't her fault Shay had gone all crazy on her. Well maybe a little.

As the bat made contact with her Cosima lost consciousness. The last thought in her head was of Delphine, her smile and the love she had for her. Cosima's body cover Delphine all it could with her petit frame. Shay's eyes showing no emotion. She brought the bat down again on Cosima. This time making contact with her spine. The pain flinging Cosima back into consciousness.

"Please..." Cosima begged as more blows rained down on her. Breaking the skin. Blood flowing freely. Cosima was barely breathing, barely alive. Delphine began to stir. Cosima using what little breath she had spoke to her in barely a whisper.

"Delphine don't move. Please don't move."

Delphine froze. She opened her eyes to see the fatal blow and felt Cosima go limp on top of her. She wanted to cry out. To scream but she was frozen with fear. The last time she felt fear like this was when Nealon had tried to put that thing in her.

Shay turned her head slightly to look at Delphine. She stared intently an evil smile forming as she took out a razor blade from her boot. Taking Delphine's hand in hers she looked at the scars that were already there. She placed the blade on the scar and pushed it in. Blood flowed and as she moved the blade it began rushing out. Once she had finished with the wrist she moved down to Delphine's feet. She took the blade again and cut the top of her foot and each toe.

Delphine went faint with the sudden blood loss. She was dying now but she was with Cosima. That was how she wanted to go. Maybe not now but in 50 years but she was still with Cosima.

"Je t'aime Mon amour." She whispered to Cosima as the darkness started to over take her. The last thing she saw was her lovers face.

A/N I know this is the alternate ending and it is not a happy one I wanted to share it with you nonetheless. I'm sorry about making an unhappy ending but my ultimate goal was to have the happy ending that you got.

I wanted to share with you the meaning behind the title also.

The title is from a line in a Coldplay song The Scientist. The full line goes: "let's take it back to the start" and that got me thinking what if something happened where Delphine and Cosima didn't know each other and they had forgotten everything that had happened between them. I also wanted to share some of the scenes that made an impact on me when watching the show and that's where the idea of Cosima reminiscing some of the good and bad times they had whilst Delphine was in grave danger after being shot. For me the start of Cophine was when they shared that moment after they both said "Enchantee" so that's where the story finished because to me I had taken it back to the start.

Once again thank you for all your support. Much love to you all. Keep watch because my new AU story will be beginning around December time.


End file.
